Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles
by Vegx
Summary: El debería de estar muerto…..pero está vivo….el quiero a EL muerto….pero entonces…¿Porqué lo está besando? Y quien deberá a salvar a L de esta “pesadilla” BBXL, Un poco de RaitoxL.Yaoi ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCION
1. Taken

Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles

Besos Sangrientos, Sonrisas de Fresa

Nota: Esta es la traducción de una de las historias más conocidas en Fanfiction y Deviant Art de BBxL . La autora es muy reconocida (es como dios pero mejor jaja) y yo seré la encargada de la traducción dicha autora es Catqueen 991 y en FF es LightofaThousandSuns. Espero disfruten esta maravillosa historia.

El debería de estar muerto…..pero está vivo….el quiero a EL muerto….pero entonces…¿Porqué lo está besando? Y quien deberá a salvar a L de esta "pesadilla"

BBXL, Un poco de RaitoxL.

Yaoi, violaciones/sangre/gore

Toma lugar durante el caso Kira, cuidado spoilers de "Another note"

Notas :

Traductora: vampirevegx17

Autora: LightofaThousandSuns en FF o Catqueen 991 en Deviant Art

Notas de la autora:

Si mis querids, He regresado…con otra trama angustiante, violenta, dark, y con un poco de violaciones y romanticona XD

Esta historia fue inspirada por mi querida "chat family" en DeviantArt, y el amor que le tengo a Beyond Birthday :D

Ahora las advertencias:

-Esto es para mayores de 18 años por varias razones. HABRA sangre, gore, violencia, bondage, tortura y será hard yaoi con escenas de violaciones con mucha angustia. Si cualquiera de estas razones son incomodas para ti, Te sugiero que leas otra de mis historias :)

-Esto TENDRA spoilers de la novela "Another Note" , incluyendo al personaje Beyond Birthday. También habrá spoilers del verdadero nombre de L, y de otros más tales como: Watari,Mello,Matt, y Near.

-Esta historia toma lugar durante el caso Kira, por el tiempo en el que L sospecha de que Raito es Kira, y que Raito sabe que Misa Amane es el Segundo Kira

Bien eso es todo Oh por cierto:

**Disclaimer: Ni Death Note y Another Note me pertenecen así como, ninguno de sus personajes.**

Bien ahora que terminamos con este rollo que empiece el show y déjenme saber que piensan acerca de la historia

Notas de la traductora: No sean crueles en las criticas va? yo simplemente soy la traductora así que si no les parece este tipo de lectura por favor no la lean. Ya están advertidas de todas las cosas que contiene esta historia.

Este fic puede contener una que otra falta de ortografía o de puntuación, asi que no se molesten tampoco por ese hecho.

En cuanto a lo demás acepto todo tipo de reviews simplemente sean amables y yo sere amable tmbn XD

OOoOoOOoOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOo OoOOoOooOoOOoo

"…_sé fiel a ti mismo, y a eso seguirá, como la noche al día, que no podrás ser entonces falso para nadie"_

_- "Hamlet", Acto I Escena III_

_OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOo_

La una con trece minutos AM

Eso fue lo que L alcanzo a ver en el reloj a la par que tecleaba en su laptop que estaba frente a él. Los demás se había retirado a sus respectivos hogares horas a tras, dejando al "señor pelo tupido" solo, para una buena y merecida paz y serenidad.

No es que L odiara aquellos en el equipo de investigación, ya que eran esenciales en el equipo, pero el hombre "pelos de cuervo" encontraba odiar a otros una pérdida de tiempo, aparte de que era muy difícil que L odiara alguien. Tal vez ¿por qué él no era un hombre sociable? O Quizás porque L Tomaba el odio como un ideal muy fuerte, que no merecía estar conectado entre humanos como tal, sino entre sus acciones e ideales. Como sea, L sabía que no debía odiar aquellos que lo estaban asistiendo en el caso más importante de su vida, especialmente cuando los del grupo de trabajo eran personas con buenas cualidades, que a pesar de sus fallas podían ser leídos (examinados) con bastante facilidad. Aun así L no podía nombra ese raro sentimiento que tenia hacia los demás hombres….¿Era desconfianza? ¿Falta de Fe? ¿Qué era?

Dando un suspiro pesado, continuo tecleando los reportes de las similitudes y diferencias entre las víctimas de Kira, mientras veía de reojo la lista de los documentos de sospechosos que él estaba investigando en ese momento, en el cual por supuesto incluía a Raito Yagami, estudiante ejemplar e hijo de Soichiro Yagami, el pelinegro continuaba con sus pensamientos y rápidamente se percato de los sentimientos que tenía a esos hombres en los últimos días:

Le desagradaba haberse visto obligado haber hecho tantos cambios, por pedir ayuda a otros.

Si Había una cosa que L, el Mejor Detective del Mundo odiaba, era el cambio. El era un ser monótono, que siempre quería todo fácil, rápido y sencillo. L en toda su carrera como detective y en ninguno de los casos que resolvió, jamás tuvo que verse obligado a pedirle ayuda a la policía. Por supuesto que algunas veces les pedía algún tipo de ayuda, y eso estaba bien, pero…

Nunca había tenido que mostrar su cara a cualquiera de aquellos hombres y mujeres antes, aparte jamás había pedido tanta ayuda como lo había hecho con la Fuerza del Jefe Soichiro

No es que L no creyera que podría manejar el caso Kira por su cuenta, porque si podía, sin embargo el joven de 24 años había llegado a la conclusión de que la asistencia de la policía tarde o temprano iba ser necesitada. Y eso solo podía pasar si L enseñaba su rostro a esos hombres que necesitaba, para obtener su confianza, y así poder trabajar con ellos personalmente.

Mientras L estaba con estos pensamientos se puso nuevamente de muy mal humor, inmediatamente presiono un pequeño botón negro en la laptop frente a él, que le permitía conectarse al cuarto de Watari

"Watari, Necesito algo dulce para despejar mis pensamientos"

"….."

No hubo respuesta por la otra línea.

"Watari? Oh, a lo mejor has de estar ocupado en este momento. Bueno, no importa, pero una vez que termines, tráeme un pedazo de pastel de queso con fresa del que trajiste ayer, ¿si? "Con otro click, la conexión se cortó y seguido de esto L soltó un suspiro de cansancio, acomodándose en su pose tradicional mientras miraba el papeleo que se derrama frente sus ojos gris-ébano.

Momentos después, la puerta del cuarto principal, crujió al abrirse, y L ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a mirar al hombre parado en el marco de la puerta, la luz dorada y brillosa del pasillo entre al cuarto principal, el cual contenía varias sillas Louge y dos sofás, uno en el cual L estaba sentado.

"Ah, Watari, ¿podrías dejar el pastel ahí en la mesa? Necesito privacidad en estos momentos"

"….." Solo hubo silencio, hasta que unos pasos se hicieron presentes y luego fueron tornándose más ruidosos, por lo tanto eso indicaban que alguien se estaba acercando. L inmediatamente escucho el ruido que los pasos emitían; eran mucho más silenciosas que las pisadas normales de Watari. Era como si Watari tuviera un par diferente de zapatos.

"…Watari, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas terriblemente silencioso esta noche. ¿Trajiste el pastel?" El pelinegro trato de esconder el tono ansioso de su voz

"…" Las pisadas cesaron silenciosamente y ahora L podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de él, pero él siguió en su misma pose sin voltear la cabeza, en lugar de eso volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía en frente .

"…….Watari, ¿Te ocurre algo?-"

El hombre detrás de él se agacho rápidamente hasta quedar a la altura del oído del pelinegro, L podía sentirlo cerca suyo, automáticamente supo que el…no era Watari.

"Aw ,L, Lo siento….pero no soy Watari." Un lúgubre susurro vino sobre el hombro derecho del moreno, el cual dio un audible jadeo.

Conocía esa voz. Esa misteriosa, obscura y maniática voz…

Una voz que escucho hace tiempo atrás, y que no había escuchado en años.

Una voz…que debería de estar MUERTA.

Con mucha rapidez, L salto del sillón y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos normalmente abiertos y negros, se abrieron aun mas en miedo y shock.

_Es….Es el……..Pero….._

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, L miro al hombre frente a él.

Era…..B

El mencionado, solo se quedo ahí, teniendo la misma apariencia que L: Cabello negro despeinado, una ramera blanca, unos vaqueros gastados y unos tennis. La única y más notable diferencia era solo una cosa: Los ojos rojo-sangre de B. L nunca supo porque eran rojos, solo sabía que así eran, y esos ojos lo chockeaban e impresionaban por igual. Mientras tanto La copia del mayor sostenía con sus huesudas y pálidas manos, un tarro de mermelada de fresa como si de un tesoro se tratase.

"B….Backup…." Logro Farfullar quedamente el pelinegro a la copia.

B puso una sonrisa maliciosa a la mención de la letra que representaba su identidad, sin embargo, inmediatamente se volvió en una mueca triste a la mención del nombre por el cual solía ser llamado (_backup)_

"Sigues refiriéndote a mí de esa forma Lawli…sabes… eso duele"

Un audible jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios de L al oír parte de su verdadero nombre, sus ojos negros estaban abiertos a su límite en completa sorpresa.

"¿C-Como…..?

"Como se parte de tu nombre L, no es de importancia para ti. Ahora tambien probablemente te estarás preguntando cómo es que sigo vivo, ¿no es así?"

L dio como respuesta un simple parpadeo, no teniendo confianza en su cuerpo y su voz, pues sentía que en cualquier momento le fallaría.

"Creo que tomare ese leve parpadeo tuyo como un sí." B sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo, a la vez que abría el frasco de mermelada, " Espero que no te importe el que haya tomado esto de tu refrigerador, es que…Simplemente no pude resistirme" Dio una amplia sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes mientras arrojaba la tapa metálica del frasco, esta se estrello contra la pared del cuarto privado de L provocando un estruendo.

B empezó a introducir sus manos dentro de la mermelada, sacando la viscosa sustancia con vigor y pasión, sus ojos rojos tenían una mirada de éxtasis. El menor no perdió más tiempo, y empezó a lamer la mermelada de su mano derecha, sus hábitos alimenticios imitaba a los de un animal salvaje

L internamente hizo una mueca de disgusto ante semejante escena desagradable, su mueca se hizo aun más severa cuando B introdujo su mano de nuevo en el pequeño frasco, sacando mas mermelada y continuando comiéndola en su ya mencionada desagradable forma con ruidosos y desagradables sorbidos.

"….Normalmente….No estaría….hablando mientras….como…pero….no tengo…no TENEMOS….mucho tiempo…así que" B dio un ruidoso sorbo a la mermelada, "Ahora debería hablar"

El detective miraba al menor estupefacto, el ojirojo solo respiraba tranquilamente y en seguida abrió la boca para enseñar una diabólica sonrisa para comenzar a hablar.

" En verdad crees que hubiera muerto así L? Tan…**patéticamente? **Así de simple? En serio creías que iba a morir de esa forma en ese hospital mental? Ahí es donde me mandaron los de la prisión de Los Ángeles ¿lo sabías?.... Pensaron que YO estaba loco L puedes creerlo?"

L parpadeo y finalmente se armo de confianza sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo para poder responder.

"…..Se había asumido que Kira te había matado…Back-"

" ¡¡ NO ME LLAMES ASI!!" El ojirojo grito como un loco mientras aventaba violentamente el frasco de mermelada, el cual se estampo a la pared rompiéndose en miles de pequeños pedazos, la mermelada escurría de la pared dejando una mancha en ella.

La copia hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiro, "Oh, perfecto…ahora sabrán que BB estuvo aquí…," B le sonrió satisfactoriamente a L, una sonrisa diabólica que hizo que L sintiera escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

" ¿Aun piensas que soy un fantasma, Lawli….Pues, lamento decirlo que no lo soy…Tú fuiste al manicomio recién oíste de mi muerte, ¿no es así? Sé que lo hiciste."

"……Si, así lo hice. Solicite que me enseñaran tu cadáver en la morgue del manicomio."

La sonrisa maléfica de B se ensancho a proporciones épicas, " Y? Me viste Lawli?

"….No, Y te pido esto B: deja de llamarme tan insistentemente con ese sobrenombre."

B se quejo ante tal solicitud, "Realmente no estás en posición para estar mandándome, Lawli-**chan. **En fin… Como iba diciendo, no pudiste haberme visto, ya que no estaba muerto."

"…Pero entonces que hay de los reportes que declaraban la muerte de Beyond Birthday?" L frunció el seño en disgusto al escuchar la adición del "chan" a su casi verdadero nombre.

"Ah! Así que si recuerdas mi verdadero nombre!" B sonrió maliciosamente mostrando los dientes, mientras sus ojos color sangre brillaban en alegría, pero esa mirada y la sonrisa desaparecieron tan pronto como vinieron, "Es muy malo que no hallas escogido llamarme así antes, Como sea, respecto a esos reportes, eran falsos, mentiras impresas por el manicomio. Aparte, ¿No te das cuenta que Kira no podía matarme? ¿Que no ordenaste que mi cara no fuera enseñada en televisión o en cualquier otro medio público?

"…….Si, eso es lo que ordene"

"Por tu propia seguridad, ¿No es así L?"

" Nuevamente te contesto que si B, no quería que las personas cercanas a mí , entiéndase las personas de Wammy House, vieran a una persona parecida a mi o que se espantaran por ese hecho. Tampoco el público en general, por si alguna día tuviera que enseñar mi cara a otros"

"Exactamente Lawli. Lo hiciste para protegerte a ti mismo. Y a los otros en Wammy House….los cuales siempre te han importando…exceptuándome a mí, por supuesto."

"…. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?" Las preguntas venían rápidamente, a diferencia de minutos atrás donde las palabras no podían salir de sus labios.

" Me escape del manicomio por supuesto. ¿Es que acaso tu coeficiente intelectual a decaído Mi Lawli-chan? B sacudió la cabeza tristemente, " Veras la seguridad de ese manicomio era terrible, y el guardia era un completo idiota", murmuro casi para si mismo, " No debió de llevar un cuchillo a plena vista" La copia hizo un ruido disidente con su lengua.

"Respecto a cómo llegue aquí, veras..yo solo espere por un tiempo, vi las noticas, preguntándome en que parte del mundo mi pequeño Lawli estaría, y luego¡¡ el caso Kira apareció!!" Beyond sonrió otra vez mostrando todos sus dientes. "Después de eso tu anunciaste por televisión que desafiaras a Kira. Yo estaba tan orgulloso y alegre porque finalmente aparecieras ante mí de nuevo"

"…Pero este hotel…. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba exactamente en este lugar?"

BB sonrió mientras soltaba una risita, " ¿Te preguntas Porque L? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que un Mercedez negro llama mucho la atención aquí en Kanto? A demás viendo a Watari manejando el auto por todos lados me trajo directamente a ti! A Quillish le ordenas constantemente que salga a varios lados ¿No es así? Aparte de eso estuve checando los hoteles más caros aquí en Kanto, solo aguardando el momento justo, esperando a que tu aparecieras frente a mí."

L parpadeado nerviosamente, sin despegar la mirada de B, cuyos ojos-rojos también lo observaban.

"Bueno L…¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? Como ya dije anteriormente no tenemos mucho tiempo como para tener una conversación demasiada larga."

"Si tengo más preguntas, ¿Dónde está Watari?" Una imagen de su protector le vino inmediatamente a su mente, " Y…¡¡¿Porqué estas aquí?!!!

"Watari bueno el está ocupado en estos momentos; Creo que se podría decir que esta…**encerrado** en sus propios asuntos??" Beyond dio una pequeña, pero diabólica sonrisa, la cual provoco que L se preocupara en sobremanera

"Y respecto a……porque estoy aquí……" B finalmente se movió, después de haberse quedado quieto por años, el ojirojo se acerco mas a L moviéndose elegantemente, como un gran felino acechando a su presa, sus ojos mostraban un brillo malicioso y diabólico.

"….S-Si… ¿Por qué? El detective trato de no demostrar miedo en su voz y acciones, pero su cuerpo se movía automáticamente y defensivamente lejos de B, su espalda se presionaba más y más hacia la pared y la chimenea.

"Por que …..tu…." Beyond arrincono a L hacia la pared, haciendo que el mayor perdiera el equilibrio. Se golpeo la cabeza con el borde de la chimenea, y L sintió como caía violentamente al piso

El adicto a los dulces dio un gemido de dolor mientras trataba de ponerse en pie poco a poco, coloco una de sus huesudas manos en su cabeza, la cual sangraba.

"Aww….Lawli se lastimo" dijo Beyond mofándose, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus labios.

"TU…." L finalmente se puso de pie y automáticamente mando una patada directo a la cara de B pero….

La copia detuvo la patada con su mano de una manera acrobática y rápida.

"L acaso pensaste que iba a venir a este lugar sin preparación alguna? Se de tus habilidades para pelear…así que yo tambien entrene" Con una fuerza, que el insomne no vio venir, B aventó a L al otro lado de la habitación, este se pego nuevamente en la cabeza con la pared , se cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que esta vez le costaría mucho más trabajo poder volver a ponerse en pie.

"Sabes esa no fue toda mi fuerza Lawli….deberías de agradecerme que no te aventara por la ventana o a la chimenea de nuevo."

L solo dio un gemido de dolor como respuesta, trato de elevar su voz pero fracaso miserablemente.

B se acerco suavemente al propenso pelinegro el cual seguía sobándose la cabeza, y susurró.

"Shh….estas bien Lawli…..Sabes aun no puedo lastimarte mucho….todavía no termino contigo…todavía tenemos muchos juegos que jugar……No te dejare morir antes de que la diversión termine….." Beyond sonrió, y L vio atreves de sus ojos semi abiertos al otro hombre, el cual sacaba un trapo y L inmediatamente supo que era un droga, posiblemente cloroformo

El detective abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dio un grito ahogado mientras B acercaba el trapo a su boca, el pelinegro pronto sintió el olor de la droga y empezó a luchar, sus caderas y piernas se movían letárgicamente, pero era inútil.

" No trates de zafarte L ….muy pronto todo acabara.." Susurró quedamente, con un tono malicioso y tranquilizador al oído del insomne, olio rápidamente los mechones negros del mayor, absorbiendo el singular y preciado aroma de su L.

L pudo sentir como la droga comenzaba a tener efecto en todo su cuerpo; sus piernas dejaron de moverse su cabeza se arqueo de lado, por ultimo sus ojos negro empezaron a cerrarse.

Beyond sonrió ampliamente, y deposito un suave beso en la frente de L.

"Descansa, porque pronto serás mi bello-ángel-sangriento…..y nos divertiremos mucho cuando despiertes…"

El beso fue lo último que L sintió, después de que su mundo se convirtiera color negro….

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOo

BANG

BANG

CRASH

Después de dos horas finalmente, Quillish Wammy derribo la puerta del closet en el que fue encerrado Se sentía como un gran idiota por haber sido engañado y manipulado por Beyond Birthday. No había visto al joven por años y de repente apareció de la nada!

El joven había entrado en la cocina, y en primer pensamiento de Watari fue que B estaba con la apariencia de L .... Pero fue engañado al instante cuando el otro le empujó al armario de la cocina.

"Ryuzaki, estas aqu…!?

Watari paró en seco cuando entro al cuarto principal, estaba muy silencioso, los papeles estaban tirados por todos lados, la portátil de L estaba firme a pesar del desastre del cuarto, pero lo primero que noto Watari fue la masiva cantidad de mermelada que estaba en la pared, y los desperdicios del vidrio debajo de la gran mancha roja. Había unas pocas gotas de sangre cerca de la chimenea, ante semejante escena el corazón del mayor palpito con mucha más fuerza.

Corrió hacia la ventana tratando de ver si había algo sospechoso ahí afuera, llego a la conclusión de que Beyond se había marchado mucho tiempo atrás.

Con un suspiro de angustia, Watari corrió al cuarto principal y agarro su celular

Tenía que avisarle a Yagami san que…. Que L estaba desaparecido…..secuestrado…

Su L había sido secuestrado

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Notas de la traductora

Que les pareció la historia ???

Les aseguro que no c arrepentirán de leerla hasta el final, debo admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo traducirla pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo y lo hice sobre todo para que ustedes pudieran entender esta gran fic :D

Tratare de ir traduciendo los otros capítulos los más rápido que pueda pero no prometo nada, puede que actualice muy seguido o no….

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews y comentarios para posibles mejoras.(me refiero a las faltas de ortografía o puntuación xDD)


	2. ShatteredDestrozado

Notas de La Autora:

Advertencia: A partir de aquí la historia es totalmente M(para mayores de 18), este capítulo tiene contenido maduro. Has sido advertida….y créeme no puedes saltarte este capítulo ya que contiene dialogo que es de vital importancia: )

DN ni Another Note me pertenece, o William Shakespeare, el cual es mi mayor inspiración. Gracias por el drama y las tragedias ! :D

Capitulo 2 Shattered/ Destrozado

OooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOooooooO

_"El bufón piensa que es sabio, pero el hombre sabio se reconoce como bufón."_

"_Como Gustéis" Acto V Escena 1_

OOoOOOOooOOOooOooOOOooOOOoOOoOOoo

Dolor…puro

Fue lo primero que L sintió al abrir sus pálidos parpados. Su cuerpo y mente se estaban tratando de adaptar a la luz brillante proveniente de algún lugar…

El detective no recordaba mucho. Pero decidió deducir que todo lo acontecido la noche anterior había sido simplemente una horrible pesadilla provocada por haberse quedado dormido. Esa noche no fue la primera vez que había soñado con Beyond…..Backup….B. El mencionado había perturbado las horas de sueño de L numerosas veces, junto con otras pesadillas del pasado del detective. Así que el pelinegro pensó que era seguro asumir que todo había sido un asqueroso y repetido sueño, que acababa de despertar en el sillón, o en su cama si es que Watari hubiese decidido acostar su frágil cuerpo en un lugar mucho más cómodo.

Un momento más tarde los ojos de L se acostumbraron a la penetrante luz, y su peor miedo se hizo realidad: Esto no era un sueño.

El joven de 24 años se encontraba en un gigantesco cuarto, completamente hecho de metal tornillos y pernos oxidados. Había unas largas ventanas horizontales en el lado este y oeste de las paredes, dejando a la luz del sol entrar. L inclino su cabeza y de alguno modo pudo divisar una puerta al lado norte y sur del cuarto las cuales llevaban a alguna parte. El resto del cuarto era simple con algunos pedazos de chatarra regados por todo el lugar. Desde el metálico techo algunos objetos desconocidos se encontraban colgados, L no pudo ver bien que eran desde el ángulo en donde se encontraba.

Para aliviar la situación L trato de sentarse y lo pudo hacer pero…

Cuando trato de mover sus piernas no pudo hacerlo.

Impactado por que el movimiento normal de un ser humano no podía ser completado, su cabeza se dejo caer sobre sus piernas, y observo ávidamente sus tobillos, los cuales estaban encadenados al armazón oxidado de la cama, sosteniendo el colchón sobre el que él yacía. No solo eso, si no que parecía que sus piernas no se podrían mover del todo, y aunque tuviera que permanecer encadenado, se dio cuenta que aun podría ser capaz de ejercer movimiento. Pero era en vano.

Seguido de esto el insomnio miro hacia sus muñecas jadeandoo en cuanto vio que estaban encadenadas a los armazones de la cama. Las oxidadas cadenas eran plateadas y largas así permitiendo de algún modo mover los brazos.

El pelinegro se encontraba mas enojado que asustado, ya que él era una persona que no entrara en pánico con facilidad, el pelinegro gruñendo grito a todo pulmón.

"¡BEYOND!"

Hirviéndole la sangre el detective respiro agitadamente, esperando a que el hombre antes mencionado apareciera, el pelinegro estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Beyond no lo dejaría simplemente ahí amarrado hasta que muriese.

No paso un momento más antes de que se oyera lo que era una risa socarrona de una criatura demoniaca, provocando ecos en las paredes de la habitación y dentro del edificio entero, lo que sea que fuese el edificio.

"Aww…Lawli ya esta gritando mi nombre….que dulce." La puerta que se encontraba en el lado sur se abrió dando un chillido, L volteo para ver a B recargado en el marco de la puerta. "Me extrañaste, ¿Acaso no es así Lawli?" Una sonrisa tétrica apareció en la cara de B haciendo sentir al detective escalofríos a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Una cosa era diferente en B ahora. Su playera ya no era blanca como la de L, ahora era negra como la noche. Aun así era del mismo estilo, de manga larga tres cuartos solo que con el color diferente. Cuando L la vio le hizo pensar en el Ying-Yang, y todo el rollo del negro-blanco, el bien vs la maldad…O acaso es que ¿Beyond quería contrastar con L de algún modo?

"Oh….Notaste que me he cambiado. Veras L prefiero el negro que otros colores. ¿Acaso pensaste que había alguna clase de estúpido simbolismo detrás de este cambio de ropa? "se burlo B mientras sonreía.

"Hmph. No me sorprende que ames el color negro, siempre te ha gustado más el lado obscuro de la vida….Y si, si pensé que había alguna clase de simbolismo detrás de esto, probablemente pensé de mas…Ya que, me he dado cuenta que no eres una persona muy profunda como para haber hecho ese cambio solo para mostrarme algún simbolismo."

B gruñendo se acerco mas al pelinegro con sus ojos bañados en ira.

"No, no es eso, pero…. ¿Porque debería de gastar alguna clase de simbolismo en una persona como TU L?"

"Dime donde estoy." Ordeno L mientras su odio crecía entre puras llamas de ira.

"De nuevo dando órdenes Lawli? Sabes realmente debes de bajarte de tu nubecita.."

"Igualmente tu." Reclamo de inmediato L internamente haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras Beyond decidió sentarse en la cama cerca de L en una pose que imitaba la del detective, el mencionado se sentó lo suficientemente lejos de L para que este no alcanzara a tocar a la copia.

Beyond saco los labios haciendo que la expresión de su cara recordara a la de un pequeño perrito.

"Realmente piensas eso Lawli-chan?"

"Bueno, me secuestraste aparte de que tienes una **ridícula** obsesión conmigo y piensas que TU estas por encima de MI, así que, yo pienso que deberías de bajarte de tu gran y alta nube"

B hizo una mueca de desagrado pues L no tuvo piedad al decir esas palabras ya que su enfado le bloqueaba cualquier tipo de emoción. "¿…R…Ridículo?" susurró quedamente Beyond," Lo que yo quiero…es ¿ridículo?"

"¿Cómo demonios voy a saber qué es lo tu quieres?" Grito enfadado L

El gesto tierno de pequeño perrito automáticamente desapareció y B empezó a temblar mientras risitas diabólicas salían de su boca.

"Kyahaha…Lo que quiero…Lo que quiero Lawli…" La maniática sonrisa y mirada voltearon hacia las orbes negras de L, "Es hacerte sufrir…como yo he sufrido. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de eso?"

L dio un audible suspiro pero se mantuvo sereno, "¿Por qué?

"Tú lo tienes todos…Yo no tengo nada…Nunca tuve nada….así que por eso tienes que pagar."

"¿Acaso esto es venganza por haberte arrestado durante el Caso de Asesinato en Los Ángeles?" cuestiono L calmado.

"….En parte. Pero tengo otras razones."

"¿Te gustaría compartir esas razones con tu rehén B?"

Beyond suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza, "No, no por el momento L; quizás después. Estarás aquí por unos días, así que tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Hah," Ahora era L quien sacudía la cabeza, "Watari me encontrara; Yo se que él sabe que tú me secuestraste. El y aquellos en Wammy me encontraran, al igual que la policía con la que trabajo en el caso Kira asistirán en mi búsqueda."

"Hehe…Watari puede que te este buscando, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no te encontrara. Escogí este gigantesco almacén solo por una razón. Estamos muy lejos de la región de Kanto…y esta área está abandonada."

"¿Un almacén? Entonces es aquí donde me escondes…"

"¿Esconder? Oh no, no te escondo. Te cuido….en secreto como una pequeña mascota Lawli." Beyond sonrió como una colegiala a la cual el amor de su vida le invita a una cita.

"L no es la mascota de **nadie** Beyond." Gruño L, deseando que las cadenas que lo ataban desaparecieran para así poder estrangular al hombre frente a él.

"Aww…entonces debo de ser **nadie** para ti L, pero eso realmente no es una sorpresa, pero veras L, tu eres mi mascota ahora…eres mi pertenencia. Mi preciso ángel…el cual debe de ser castigado por sus crímenes."

"Que adorable….suenas como Kira. ¿Y a que te refieres con que tú no eres nada para mí?

Beyond doblo su mano en forma de puño resistiendo en no golpear al moreno lo cual le sorprendió a este. La copia se acerco a la cara del insomnio

En un ínstate, el puño golpeo el cachete de L, haciendo que el moreno saliera volando al fondo de la cama dando un grito.

"¡¡NUNCA ME COMPARES CON KIRA!!¡No soy para nada como él!" Grito Beyond con ira y…tristeza en su voz. "¡¡Nunca, nunca!!!

"¡Pero eres como él! ¿¡Planeas matarme, no es así?!"

Beyond dejo salir un gimoteo lamentoso y lanzo otro golpe directo en la cara de L golpeando su objetivo perfectamente.

"¡No me digas que es lo que planeo hacer! ¡Yo solo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No sabes nada!" Vocifero Beyond "¡Y tus amigos en la policía nunca vendrán a rescatarte! ¡Te odian, no eres su amigo! L no tiene **amigos**; ¡a nadie le importas porque a L no le importa nadie! "

L permaneció en silencio mirando a la pared sin mirar a la copia.

Después de un minuto de oír la respiración agitada de Beyond provocada por tanto grito, L hablo.

"¿Ya terminaste de gritar?

"Hehe….Apenas estoy empezando contigo Lawli…gritándote solo por el momento."

"Estas equivocado en lo que dices de mi Beyond. No puedes decir que no tengo amigos si no me conoces bien."

"Y tú no me conoces a mi….nunca lo has hecho." Contesto B en un tono venenoso. "Pero, yo sé TODO acerca de ti Lawli-pop…."

"Tú hablas como si me conocieras pero honestamente no es así, Beyond, y ¿Lawli-pop?" L no sabía si disgustarse por ese nombre o felicitar a B por su creatividad y habilidad para usar las palabras, se decidió por la primera

"Mmm…Lawli-pop…como el dulce." Sonrió Beyond risueño, mirando a L con su cabeza inclinada en un ángulo extraño."Lawli-pop, Lawli-pop, oh que dulce es. Y pronto se arrodillara a mí." Cantaba B en una melodiosa canción.

(N/A en inglés para ls que no sepan lollipop es paleta y lawlipop y lollipop riman en pronunciación)

"Que adorable Rima Beyond, pero me temo que eso no se hará realidad." L miro al otro hombre el cual hizo un gesto triste.

"Oh, Lalwli, ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Yo soy el único que sabe que es lo que te voy hacer. No puedo decirte, porque…¡ eso arruinaría la diversión para ambos!"

" Si planeas asustarme, te sugiero que pienses en algo mejor, no lo lograras con solo encadenarme a la cama."

"Oh, no te preocupes. Este almacén tiene varios cuarto, estarás encadenado a esta cama por mucho tiempo, te dejare que te muevas por otros cuartos con mi permiso, pero te estaré vigilando claro está. Y no te preocupes L…Te espantare lo suficiente." Beyond dio una risita maniaca, "Pronto me temerás Lawliet…muy pronto. Y la mejor parte es, que nadie te encontrara….nadie te encontrara. Estas aquí abandonado en una pequeña región de Tohoku. Serás mío por siempre Lawli…por siempre estarás aquí para sufrir."

L sonrío satisfactoriamente," ¿Sufrir? No me puedes hacer nada grave a mi Beyond, yo no voy a sufrir. He pasado por peores cosas en mi vida que esto."

"….Lawlie….eres un tonto; un triste y mentiroso tonto. Dices que has sufrido, ¿Pero realmente ha sido así? No sabes nada acerca de sufrir, nadie te ha enseñado lo que es sufrir." El adicto a la mermelada sonrió satisfecho, "Así que yo seré tu maestro"

Con un gruñido casi animal, Beyond tomo a L, sus manos yendo a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro, las delgadas piernas del pelinegro estaban bajo sus pantalones llenos de sangre….tocando a penas las piernas del detective. En esencia, el casi estaba tras el hombre debajo de el

"Ahora,Lawli, estoy impaciente…hay que divertirnos ¿no? Y no te preocupes si nos ensuciamos. Traje ropa tuya, comida y tambien traje muchas cosas de otras tiendas. Voy a cuidarte bien Lawli-pop."

Finalmente L se estaba asustando, pero no demostró otra emoción más que ira y odio.

"B bájate. " Ordeno calmadamente, mirando a los ojos color fuegos que miraban los orbes negros de L.

"Nunca." La copia susurró maliciosamente, y en segundos, ataco el cuello de L, para empezar a….

¿Besarlo?

L gimió al movimiento de los feroces besos en su pálido cuello, los cuales se tornaban más y más violentos por segundo.

"¡Bájate de mi maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no se mueven mis piernas?! ¿Beyond que significa esto?"

La ferocidad de sus ojos lanzo una mano sobre la boca de L, callándolo

"Lawli debe de aprender a cerrar la boca. Tus piernas no funcionan L porque inyecte a tu sistema una droga hecha por mí. Estudie un poco de química en los meses pasados, preparándome para esto, e hice mi propia mezcla. Por supuesto que tuve que probarla en otros primero…estoy seguro que viste esos asesinatos en Alemania ¿si? Donde de las víctimas tenían extrañas drogas en su sistema muriendo de una "sobredosis" donde la droga fue inyectada a la fuerza. Ese asesino era yo…,¿Acaso no pidieron tu ayuda para el caso? Oh, probablemente no…ya que Kira se acaparado de tu vida entera, ¿No es así? Como sea, finalmente hice la droga perfecta…con la cantidad exacta de sedante, licor y otras drogas han hecho el perfecto sedante. No durara mucho así que tenemos que hacer esto rápido."

Finalmente, después de varios momentos difíciles, L mostro miedo. Su cuerpo y mente no podían soportarlo más; sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima extensión, su cuerpo se tenso ante esto Beyond sonrió satisfecho cuando lo sintió.

"¿L estas teniendo miedo por primera vez? Qué lindo….me siento honrado por hacerte sentir miedo por primera vez. Es como...Si…te estuviera quitando tu virginidad al miedo..." una sonrisa macabra apareció en la luz del sol por la mañana," Y ahora debería de quitar el otro tipo de virginidad que posees"

L jadeo con la mano de Beyond aun encima de su boca, trato de gritar o mover su torso, pero era en vano. Las cadenas no le permitían casi nada de movimiento, y no solo eso, Beyond no era para nada ligero de peso.

"Shh…. no forcejes o mejor aún, hazlo, quiero hacerte sufrir Lawli. Pero estas gritando y aunque disfrutaría demasiado oírlo creo que debería acallarlo… no, no importa nadie podría oírte quiero oír tus gritos, tus gritos de agonía, de dolor de desesperación de miedo, quiero oírte L. Además puedo amordázate otro día…y como antes dije, estaremos aquí mucho tiempo."

Beyond se abalanzo contra el cuello de L, esta vez, mordiendo agresivamente un solo lugar en particular. Tan agresivamente, que el pelinegro debajo de él dio un grito desgarrador que pudo a ver destrozado una ventana o bien haber dejado sordo al menor. Otro gemido se escapo de los labios de L en cuanto Beyond empezó a morder más fuerte, eventualmente perforando la piel, y la copia levanto su cabeza de manera triunfadora.

"Lawli, Finalmente te he marcado como mío."Murmuro B, y L pudo ver en su cuello una marca roja que eventualmente se convertirían en un moretón morado. Dos pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrieron por el cuello pálido, ante esto Beyond sonrió con satisfacción inclinándose para lamer las pequeñas gotas del líquido, a la par que temblaba y ronroneaba como un felino lo haría.

"¡¡B-Bájate de mi!! Grito L tratando de mover sus brazos para empujar a Beyond pero fallo; la cadena era lo suficientemente larga como para permitir que sus brazos se estiraran con muy poco movimiento, pero movimientos tales como empujar o tirar eran acciones imposibles de realizar.

El adicto a la mermelada puso mala cara, "Aw…Lawli…no actúes así…."

"¡Eres un loco! ¡Bájate!" L lamentó haber pronunciado esas palabras al instante que salieron de sus delgados y pálidos labios.

"¿L-Lo…Loco…? ¡¡¿TU también piensas que estoy LOCO!!?? ¡¡Pagaras por haber dicho eso Lawli!! Grito Beyond, y al instante, rasgo la playera de L en pedazos, tirando los restos de la playera como si de trozos de papel se trataran.

"B-Beyond, Yo…"

BOFETADA

El ruido se oyó por todo el cuarto en cuanto la mano de B hizo contacto con el cachete de L.

"¡CALLATE!" Beyond empezó a morder el expuesto pecho de L, mordiendo repetidamente pellizcando toda la piel color porcelana que encontrara en su camino. L grito ante cada feroz mordida, contraendose de dolor…. jadeando. Por supuesto todos esos ruidos eran música para los oídos de B.

"D-Detente…Beyond….Por favor…podemos ..tr-tratar…

"Si estabas a punto de decir que si podemos tratar de resolver esto de otra forma, estas equivocado Lawli." Las mordidas se hicieron cada vez peores, haciendo que la sangre apareciera de nuevo. El menor lamia la sangre como un perro que toma agua de su traste.

"Mmm…..deliciosa…..dulce como tú." Susurró mientras su cara se acerco al detective, ojos negros chocaron con los rojos.

"Beyond, por favor, podem-mmph!" El pelinegro no alcanzo a pronunciar mas palabras pues los labios de Beyond atacaron hambrientamente los suyos, exigiendo, no, forzando la entrada a la boca de L con su lengua. La copia empezó a morder los labios de L sacando más sangre de estos.

"Sangre…tu sangre es la más dulce de las sangres que he probado Lawli-pop."

"D-Detente…" dijo L con un tono de voz muy bajo, "P-Podemos…H-hablar…." Trato de no mostrar miedo en su voz y ojos, pero le era bastante difícil.

"El momento para hablar termino años atrás Lawliet. Ahora….es tiempo de actuar."

B retrocedió para desabrochar sus propios pantalones, deslizándolos lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de seducir al otro; mientras hacía eso hablo.

"No pienses que estoy tratando de seducirte L, tu hombre inútil. Esto es solo para enseñarte algo que nunca verdaderamente tendrás." Los bóxer negro de Beyond se deslizaron cayendo graciosamente al piso.

L estaba finalmente asustado; su cara palideció a proporciones épicas, sus ojos negros se abrieron como los de un pequeño niño asustado. Él sabía que es lo que ahora venía.

"…"

"Hmm…Lo hare. Y no puedes hacer ni una maldita cosa para evitarlo Lawli." Una sonrisa malévola llena de odio y aversión apareció en los labios de la copia. Se acerco a L desabotonando los pantalones bajándolos hasta sus tobillos. Los bóxer vinieron abajo después, haciendo que la cara del pelinegro se contorsionara en pura preocupación, una mueca en su cara, sus ojos llenos con brillantes lagrimas al borde de estallar.

"Aww…¿Lawli ya va a llorar?" Se burló Beyond, "….Maravilloso."

"…"

L no supo que fue lo que vino primero si el dolor o la sangre. Pero al momento en que el miembro de Beyond penetro en el fuertemente, dio un grito desgarrador, y sus lágrimas esperando por salir se desbordaron, fluyendo como gotas de lluvia en una ventana.

"¡¡B-Beyond!! ¡¡DETENTE!! ¡Salte…!" Grito tratando de mover su torso, pero B era lo demasiado pesado como para quitárselo de encima. "¡¡SALTE!!"

B hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos color sangre moviéndose en varias direcciones por el placer, una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"¿Esta Lawli sufriendo? Esta sangrando…y llorando…que adorable."

L tirito; el sentimiento de ser partido en dos fluyendo por sus venas. . Y Beyond no estaba completamente dentro de él, más sangre seguía fluyendo.

Beyond no perdió mas el tiempo; en un segundo empujo ferozmente dentro de L, cien por ciento dentro de él.

L dio un grito desgarrador, sus uñas se apretaron en la palma de sus manos, rasguñando su perfecta piel

"¡¡BEYOND!!"

"¡¡KYAHAHA!! ¡¡Sabia que muy pronto estarías gritando mí nombre!! ¡¡Yo nunca me equivoco!!"

El detective estaba completamente indefenso, encadenado, con lágrimas fluyendo constantemente. Así que es lo que se sentía ser violado….ser partido a la mitad como si de un juguete viejo se tratara…

El dolor no paro y no lo haría, ya que Beyond empezó a penetrarlo de una manera rápida y violenta, agresiva, sin tener compasión por el otro.

Pero esto no era una sesión amorosa…no era ni siquiera sexo entre dos amantes que estaba de humor para tener un poco de diversión…

No había amor detrás de las acciones de Beyond, solo había odio, desprecio y aversión….

Cada penetración hacia gritar a L en agonía cada grito derramaba mas lagrimas. L no había llorado en años……

"¿Acaso Lawli….no está disfrutando esto? Ni siquiera estas….excitado…que triste…"

"¡E-Estas Viola-ndome….y tu….esperas….que me¿¡ excite….?!!" Grito el pelinegro a todo pulmón.

"Bueno, Supongo que no…No puedo esperar eso, ¿Acaso puedo? Estas siendo tomado a la fuerza…….pero al menos yo estoy excitado por tu dolor Lawli."

La pulsante velocidad fue aumentando rápidamente continuando en un doloroso ritmo en su mundo casi animal y los gritos de L, ya que su voz estaba siendo cortada y debilitada. Su cuerpo se contorsionó con dolor sus ojos se abrieron observando a la nada, no podía no lo haría, observar esos ojos rojos que estaba enganchadas a los suyos

Continuo de esa manera por dios sabe cuánto tiempo…¿diez minutos, veinte? Como sea , el cuerpo de L se entumeció así mismo a todo excepto el dolor….el dolor….su dolor. Su corazón destrozándose, el dolor que resonó por su cuerpo y alma, como un fantasma en agonía. No se detenía, B no tenia piedad, y cada estocada, cada gemido de odioso placer que salía de los labios de B mandaba escalofríos directo a su corazón y a todo su cuerpo.

…….Después de tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, se termino. L Lawliet sintió los fluidos de Beyond en su interior, el asesino salió de su cuerpo silencioso y rápido,

El detective miro a la pared del lado oeste sin decir ni una palabra, lagrimas todavía caían por todo su rostro.

Con su espalda hacia L, B empezó a vestirse silenciosamente; en su interior su mente maniaca estaba reflexionando….

_¿Qué piensa el acerca de mi ahora…? Ese tonto….lo he destrozado, y aun así está ahí callado como un borrego….¿Cual es su problema? ¿Acaso es demasiado para un hombre admitir dolor? Es humano sí, pero…._

Finalmente, el encadenado pelinegro lloriqueo, dando un quejido murmuró.

"Ahora te odio…." Otro lloriqueo y finalmente, L estaba sollozando, enrollándose así mismo en forma fetal como un bebe asustado.

El "ahora" quedo en Beyond, pero decidió no responder. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Tenía algo que decir?

Nada.

B se encamino hacia la puerta de lado norte silenciosamente, la empujo abriéndola dando un "bang". Salió, por un momento para después regresar con una de las playeras de L que había robado. El hombre con ojos rojos la coloco gentilmente en el cuerpo del detective, y se encamino nuevamente a la puerta que seguía abierta, volteo a ver a L. Dedujo que L podía ponerse la playera, las cadenas lo podrían permitir, si no después lo arreglaría, cuando no estuviera tan confundido y exaltado al mismo tiempo.

Beyond por fin llego a la puerta, su espalda encorvada volteo de nuevo hacia L, mientras quedamente murmuro.

"Lo sé." La copia azotó la puerta, dejando a L atrapado, solo en la cama, encadenado….

Destrozado. Ambos, el Mejor Detective del Mundo y L Lawliet , destrozados en la nada.

Sus orbes negras miraron el techo y L finalmente pudo ver bien los objetos que colgaban de él.

Eran Wara Ningyo(ir a comentarios para mayor información), eran 13 muñecas para ser exacto. Seis de ellas estaban clavada en el techo metálico, mientras que las otras siente estaba colgada por una cuerda atada alrededor de su cuello; la cuerda atada al techo.

Mientras L estaba acostado ahí, desnudo, con frio y solo, se pregunto….

Se pregunto si esas muñecas de paja representaban las victimas de Beyond y…

Si alguna muñeca estaría colgada ahí arriba….representándolo a él…..

OooOOOoOOOOooOOOOooOOOooOOOOOooooooo

" ¡¡¿Qué quieres decir con que él ha sido secuestrado?!!" dijo a gritos Suichi Aizawa aun en shock, "¡¿L?! ¡¿Nuestro L? ! ¡¿Cómo?!

"Sr. Aizawa, por favor, debe calmarse." Watari trato de relajar al hombre con afro," Estoy tratando de manejar la situación lo mas antes posible."

"¡Bueno, pues somos la maldita policía! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Contradijo el otro hombre.

"¿Como Aizawa?!" Soichiro alzó la voz, "Estamos hablando de L .No es como que podamos publicar exactamente información y alertar a los medios de que el mejor detective del mundo se ha ido. En primer lugar, el rostro de L no puede salir al conocimiento del público, y en segundo, te das cuenta que el rango de crimen mundial ascendería?! "

"S-Si…pero…" Aizawa sabía que todo lo que el Jefe había dicho era verdad.

"¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!" dijo Matsuda,"¡Necesitamos encontrarlo! Se supone que él resolvería el caso Kira. Y….si esta persona lo lastima o lo mata…"

"Matsuda, no digas eso. No podemos pensar así." Reprendió Soichiro al hombre joven.

"Temo decir que los miedos de Matsuda no están del todo equivocados," Declaró Watari calmado." Conozco al hombre que secuestro a L, y desearías decirles quien es, pero Ryuzaki desea mantener esto confidencial."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿ ¡Entonces como podremos ayudarle!?" Farfullo Aizawa incrédulamente

"Estoy hacienda todo lo que está a mi alcance Sr. Aizawa," Declaró el hombre mayor," Estoy en contacto con otros, estamos haciendo lo posible…Por ahora, a Ryuzaki le gustaría que ustedes continuar con el caso Kira sin él, y estén con él en sus pensamientos y oraciones. Él es un hombre fuerte, puede sobrevivir a lo que sea."

_Esperemos que si_

Asintieron los hombres, y un momento después, se oyó un golpeteo que vino de la puerta del cuarto de hotel.

Quilish Wammy se dirigió calmadamente a la puerta abriéndola dando un suspiro al ver que era Raito Yagami.

"Sr. Raito….." Dio una pequeña sonrisa, "que gusto verlo."

"Gracias, Hola Watari." El joven que era secretamente el asesino que todo el equipo estaba buscando hizo una reverencia, "Es un gusto verte Watari. Ryuzaki quería que ayudar hoy, ¿Correcto?"

_Ese idiota…..¿Acaso L piensa que puede atraparme? Yo voy hacer mi mundo perfecto lleno de justicia……_

El joven estudiante entro al cuarto, viendo puras caras deprimidas, supo que algo estaba mal.

"…..¿Donde está Ryuzaki?" Preguntó, al no ver que el adicto a los dulces no estaba en el cuarto, comiendo o tecleando, o trabajando…o hacienda algo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Aizawa estallara de coraje, refunfuñando por todo el cuarto, golpeando la pared, se encamino hacia el cuarto más cerca insultando. Matsuda llevo su cabeza hacia sus manos, su joven cuerpo temblando. Los dedos de Mogi se asentaron en sus sienes, frotándolas con un ligero agite de su cabeza

"Papá, Que es lo que esta pas-"

Soichiro se acerco a su hijo, recargando una mano en el hombro del menor.

"Hijo…Ryuzaki fue secuestrado ayer en la noche. No sabemos quién lo hizo, pero Watari si, esta trabajando para buscarlo. Lo siento; Se que él era tu amigo."

Raito estaba en shock, y lo demostró en su cara, no lo escondió, sintió que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Tenía que jugar el papel del amigo preocupado.

"No es cierto…."

"Temo decirte que es cierto"

Internamente, Raito estaba en shock pero….

Tambien lleno de felicidad.

_Así que parece que L no es tan fuerte como aparentaba serlo…ese idiota, probablemente tiene demasiados enemigos, por fin…por fin, L esta fuera de mi camino….aunque desearía matarlo yo mismo, no estoy seguro si ese secuestrador lo hará…pero por la forma en la que todos están actuando, suena como que L está en grave peligro, en una situación de vida o muerte…ahora…ya no me tengo que preocupar acerca de que él encuentre a Misa, o que sospeche de mi…..esto es…esto es…_

"Papa y todos, presten atención, necesitamos continuar con el caso Kira en lugar de Ryuzaki." Proclamó Raito," Yo sé que él hubiese querido que así fuera"

"Si, Watari dijo que eso hiciéramos," El jefe da la NPA le dijo a su hijo, "Debemos de continuar, yo se que pronto Ryuzaki estará de vuelta con nosotros."

Raito asintió, mientras sonreía en su interior, el poder de Kira fluía por sus venas mucho más rápido…..

_Esto…..Esto es…._

_Perfecto._

_Absolutamente perfecto…._

OOOoOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOoOOOooOOOOOOooooo

Notas de la autora: (lloro) Ame, aunque tambien odie escribir este capítulo. Nunca antes había escrito ninguno capitulo así, y me dolió lastimar a L. Y Raito aun es un insensible con los poderes de Kira, Y esto es solo el comienzo de la tortura de L.

Bueno, díganme que es lo que piensan, los reviews son bienvenidos, y los veo en el próximo capítulo Ciao por ahora! :)

Notas de la traductora: oh ojojo pss bn que tal les pareció el capitulo ok hay muchos que no han leído el libro que trata sobre Beyond así que dejo en claro esto las Wara Ningyo son unas muñecas de paja que tiene un hilo rojo alrededor del cuello que se usan en Japón como para hace algo tipo voodo si algunas vez han visto el anime de Hellgir saben a cuales me refiero y bien las Wara Ningyo son unas muñecas que B usaba en el libro para indicar el numero de víctimas en cada escena del crimen. Si tienen dudas pregunten va?

Y perdon si hay una k otra pequeña falta ortografica XD


	3. MemoriesMemorias

Notas:

A es un personaje no muy conocido de Death Note pero era sucesor de L

Backup- significa copia de seguridad o respaldo , de reserva, suplementario

Beyond-significa más allá de..por si alguien no sabia xD

De ahora en adelante tardare aun mas en actualizar estoy en 3er semestre y es de los mas pesados =( asi que perdon

Mil gracias a Road tama por traducir las primeras páginas del capítulo.

A leer

Capitulo 3 Memories/ Memorias

_OoOooOOOoOOOOOOOOoOOOOooOOOOoOOOOo_

_La conciencia no es más que una palabra que usan los cobardes,_

_Concebida en primer lugar para mantener fuerte el temor._

_- Rey Ricardo III", Acto V, Escena III_

_OOoOOooOOOoOooOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOooOOOoo_

Todavía estaba acostado allí… solamente… estaba acostado ahí.

Como un animal herido, una muñeca rota… un cuerpo muerto. Sin embargo, L Lawliet estaba aún lejos de morir y Beyond Birthday lo sabía. No solamente porque él no hubiera aun matado a L, sino también por los números que flotaban sobre la cabeza del mayor. Números que solamente Beyond Birthday podía ver.

El también estaba seguro de que L no se había percatado de su presencia…. O simplemente el mayor no estaba prestando atención a la encorvada figura de B, quien le observaba discretamente desde el marco de la puerta sur, abierta sólo por una pequeña grieta.

El detective estaba acostado en el sucio colchón, en aquella oxidada cama, completamente despierto, contemplando la pared este. B casi habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de leer los pensamientos del hombre.

_Ahora te odio…_

_Ahora te odio…_

_Ahora te odio…_

Las palabras aparecían en la cabeza de B, una y otra vez, como una sinfonía sin fin.

_Ahora…_

_Ahora…_

_Ahora…_

El "ahora" continuaba como un eco, como el eco de un grito, pero también como un susurrante soplo de viento a través de un bosque embrujado.

_L está mintiendo… siempre me ha odiado… siempre… ¿Cuándo se ha preocupado por mí? A él nunca le he importado… ni siquiera cuando éramos jóvenes. ¡Nunca se preocupo por ninguno de nosotros! ¡Estás mintiendo, Lawli! ¡Mientes, mientes, mientes…!_

Beyond gruñó cuando cada momento que habían conformado su vida se volvió contra él...atormentándolo.

_Mientes... Nunca te importe... y una cosa es que no te importara y otra cosa es mentir acerca de ello_

_Bueno… da igual…porque..._

_Te odio…_

_**8 años atras – Wammy's House **_

"_¡B!" gritó un niño mientras saltaba en la cama ajena, siendo ignorado por el que se" llamaba" así._

"_A… es muy temprano… ¿Podrías bajarte?"Pidió B, echando un vistazo al reloj, viendo que eran las siete y cuarto. El chico de doce años estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir._

"_¡B, vamos, levántate!" volvió a llamar el chico. B sabía que si abría los ojos, vería a un rubio saltando arriba -abajo en la cama. Normalmente A no estaba tan hiperactivo y radiante, pero cuando se encontraba así de feliz, era una agradable escena para su compañero de habitación. _

"…_..¿Dame una razón por la cual deba levantarme?" peguntó el moreno, mientras el pequeño castaño contesto:_

"_¡L esta aquí!" _

_B se levantó inmediatamente haciendo que su melena, de cabellos morenos que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se moviera elegantemente con su cuerpo._

"_Dime que NO estás bromeando, A"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a bromear sobre esto? ¡Nuestro héroe! ¡Nuestro ídolo! ¡Está aquí, B! ¡Vamos a ver si podemos verlo!"_

_B se levantó sin dudarlo saltando fuera de la cama, corriendo por el largo pasillo, en pos de A. El vestíbulo estaba tranquilo, B tenía la seguridad de que todos los niños estaban durmiendo todavía en sus habitaciones._

"_Creo que está en la habitación 13A…"A susurró. Cuando llegaron a la puerta B oyó voces, dos para ser exactas, rápidamente reconoció la de Watari. _

"_L… te reunirás con todos tus sucesores temprano de esta misma tarde… ¿Te parece adecuado?_

_La otra voz replicó tranquilamente "Si, realmente no tengo otra opción. ¿Debo hacerlo, no…? Por ahora… es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Tengo que tratar de ser agradable con los niños."_

_B suspiró suavemente, ya que la voz del mayor sonaba como una hermosa melodía en sus oídos, o como una suave y gentil caricia en su rostro con unas manos de seda o unos suaves labios de cereza. _

_Watari soltó una pequeña risita "Si ,L deberías,. Es lo mejor. Sé que solamente tienes dieciséis años… pero algún día alguno de estos chicos podría llegar a sucederte"_

"_Podrán hacerlo.__ Algún día me sucederán. Pero no será hasta dentro de un tiempo, espero. Por desgracia, sé que muchos quieren verme muerto"_

_**¿Muerto?**__ se preguntó B ¿Quién querría matar a este hombre con la voz de miles de ángeles?_

"_Lo sé, L… pero todos estos niños son muy capaces, créeme"_

_Era suficiente para B, tenía que ver a ese hombre. Aunque sólo fuera un fugaz vistazo. Así que se acercó a la grieta en la puerta, mirando sigilosamente por ella…_

"_B… ¿Qué estás-?"Susurró A, pero el de ojos azules paro de hablar cuando vio que las orbes del otro chico se abrían a proporciones épicas_

_B miro secretamente al otro hombre en un estado de shock y alegría pura._

_El joven hombre llamado L, tenía el pelo oscuro como el ala de un cuervo y B pudo ver cómo sus ojos brillaban como dos diamantes. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros anchos y una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad del antebrazo. L estaba sentado de cuclillas sobre una amplia cama mientras conversaba con su tutor. _

_B se juró a sí mismo que jamás olvidaría el rostro de aquel hombre. Él era simplemente… hermoso… no había otra manera de describir a aquel ser…_

_Tal vez un muchacho de once años como él no debería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel joven de dieciséis años, pero el niño se sentía incapaz de sentir otra cosa._

"_¡Hey! ¡Déjame verlo!" susurró A, pero Beyond lo ignoró, mostrándole un dedo señalándole que esperara un minuto._

_B siguió observando al chico, mirando el nombre flotando sobre su cabeza. Un nombre que sólo él sabría… siempre… _

_L Lawliet…_

_Hermoso… absolutamente hermoso… susurró B en su mente. _

_Lawliet…B, prometió que recordaría ese nombre por siempre… _

_"Oye, ¿puedo verlo ahora?" susurró A suavemente. B asintió dando un pequeño paso atrás para que su __**único amigo**__ pudiera echar un vistazo al hombre a quien B amaba y admiraba enormemente._

_Ambas cosas eran verdad; A fue su único amigo, y había admirado L desde que había llegado a Wammy's, desde que oyó por primera vez acerca de L._

_A lo había aceptado sin dudarlo, ya que era parte de su naturaleza y personalidad. Beyond dio las gracias a las estrellas porque al menos una persona en esta tierra se preocupara por él y no le importara si era "diferente"._

_Esa había sido la palabra que se había extendido alrededor de la Wammy's House a su llegada. Que B era "diferente", sus acciones eran "diferentes" y sus ojos… "diferentes". _

_Pero a A no le importaba…_

"_¡Volvamos, B! ¿No queremos que nos atrapen, verdad?" murmuró A llevando a B de regreso a su habitación._

_B se juro a si mismo que nunca se olvidaría de aquel hermoso y joven detective. Lo juro mientras él y su único amigo corrían felizmente de vuelta a su cuarto._

_Si… su único amigo…_

B se sorprendió cuando A volvió a sus pensamiento, ya que no había pensado en el niño durante años.

También trato de no recordar el día en que su mirada se cruzó con la de L; era realmente duro para él. Trató de digerir la idea de que una vez sintió admiración por aquel hombre, eso le era tan insoportable, era como intentar tragar un neumático. Simplemente insoportable.

B lo admitía, una parte de él aún admiraba a L. Si no fuera así… ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias para mantenerlo con vida? Pero el odio seguía eclipsando cualquier compasión que pudiera sentir…

Y el odio había ido aumentando rápidamente…

Fue creciendo durante años… desde su llegada a Wammy's House

_**16**__** años atrás – Wammy's House **_

_Beyond no recordaba exactamente el día que llegó a Wammy's. .Recordaba vagamente haber estado ahí, en sí no recordaba ese día 100 por ciento bien, Apenas conservaba recuerdos, simplemente los sonidos y las voces llegaban a su memoria. _

_Voces cristalinas y claros sonidos…_

"_¡Sus ojos! ¡Mírenlos! ¿Señor Wammy, está seguro de que debemos quedárnoslo?" cuestionó una de las enfermeras._

_El pequeño Beyond miró al anciano que tenía frente a él, mientras sus ojos color sangre observaban su cara y nombre….._

_Quillish Watari… menudo nombre… se dijo B mentalmente. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus ojos, sus padres jamás supieron sobre ellos… ¿O tal vez sí?, Realmente jamás lo sabría, ya que sus padres lo odiaron con pasión….¿Seria tal vez por sus ojos? Nunca los mencionaron…..ni siquiera cuando murieron en el accidente._

_Justo delante de él……..B vio la muerte de sus padres venir….._

_Había visto cómo los números se habían agotado…_

_Él tampoco sabía cómo había adquirido aquellos ojos… todo lo que sabía es que los tenía (De nuevo, el no sabía cómo es que sabía que tenía ese poder….tal vez era un conocimiento adquirido automáticamente al poseer los "Shinigami Eyes") y que es lo que veían esos ojos._

"_Será bienvenido a la familia, Carol" le dijo el anciano a la enfermera a su lado "Quién sabe… tal vez algún día suceda a L"_

"_Si tú lo dices…" dudó la mujer de su "jefe", demostrándolo con su tono de voz._

_Los meses, no, los años pasaron y esa cálida acogida nunca llegó._

_Pero eso no fue una gran sorpresa, Beyond sabía que la gente lo odiaba y no era solamente por sus ojos… ya que nadie sabía el porqué de sus orbes rubís._

_Lo odiaban simplemente porque era "diferente", una palabra que el detestaba más que ninguna otra._

_Pero estaba bien… B sólo se necesitaba a sí mismo…_

_Una vez había oído mencionar el nombre de L… lo que B buscaba era ser lo suficiente bueno para ganarse su respeto y admiración_

_Y una vez conoció a A… esto no cambió. Él todavía buscaba el afecto de L, eso era todo lo que le importaba… _

_Todo lo que le importaba…_

"Afecto… menuda mentira. Yo no necesitaba afecto" se dijo a sí mismo la copia, mientras seguía observando a L, quien intentaba incorporarse suavemente, pero lo único que consiguió fue gritar de dolor. Una hermosa melodía a los oídos de B.

"Yo buscaba respeto… nada más"

Oh… si Beyond pudiera ver la manera en la que se mentía a sí mismo…

_**8 años antes – Wammy's House – Ese mismo día**_

"_L… este es A y este es B" presentó Watari, mientras hacía pasar a ambos muchachos al interior de la sala, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios…_

"_Ya veo…" L no sonrió, ni frunció el entrecejo… nada. Su rostro no era más que una máscara sin emociones, pero a B no le importó. Él era __**L… SU L…**__ El único por el que trabajaba tan duro… por el estudiaba tanto… sólo para que L pudiera mirarlo con una sonrisa y captar su atención._

"_Watari… ¿Podría hablar con A un momento a solas?"_

"_Claro" asintió Watari, mientras cogía de la mano a B, quien se comenzó a preocupar._

"_A… yo-"comenzó B a decir, pero Watari lo sacó de la habitación. El chico sólo pudo ver el rostro de A, feliz e inquieto, hasta que la puerta se cerró._

_Esa sería la última vez que B viera tan feliz a A….la última_

_Trece minutos después, Beyond estaba sentado en una silla de madera, junto a Watari._

_De repente, A abrió la puerta suavemente, con una triste sonrisa en los labios, preocupando a B._

"_¿A,Qué te sucede?" preguntó al otro casi gritando._

"_¿Hm…? Ah, no pasa nada… sólo que tengo más trabajo que hacer…. espero verte luego, B"_

_El chico se marchó y B lo vio dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, un momento después escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose._

"_B, ahora puedes entrar tú" ordenó L tranquilamente. B se levantó de un salto del banquillo y entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _

_El pelinegro adolescente se sentó en la cama, mientras que B eligió un pequeño asiento cerca del escritorio._

"_Backup he oído muchas cosas sobre ti. Has venido de muy lejos y te has superado…" le dijo L al otro._

"_Gracias, L, es todo un honor… espera, ¿Cómo me has llamado?" Ese fue el comienzo de la tormenta._

"_Backup, así te he llamado."_

"…_¿Por qué me has llamado así? Mi nombre no es Backup, es Beyo-"_

"_Sé cómo te llamas. Y yo voy a seguir llamándote Backup o B."_

_Algo en el interior de Beyond se rompió al oír aquello. Como la rotura de un vidrio… su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos._

_Ese no es mi nombre…….._

_Ese no es mi nombre…….._

_Ese no es mi nombre…….._

"_¡ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE!" gritó a su ídolo "¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE SOY PARA TI?! ¡¿SIMPLEMENTE UNA COPIA DE RESERVA, UN SUPLEMENTO?!"_

"_B, por favor, no te equivoques yo-"_

"_¡¿EQUIVOCARME?! ¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE SOY PARA TÍ! ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡SI A FALLA YO SOY UNA COPIA DE SEGURIDAD!" el joven sentía cómo las lágrimas caían por sus ojos "¡NI SIQUIERA TE HAS INTERESADO UN POCO POR MÍ! ¡¿VERDAD?!"_

"_Me he interesado por ti. He visto cómo has estado trabajando duramente y-"_

"_¡HE TRABAJADO TAN DURO TODO ESTE TIEMPO SÓLO PARA QUE TE FIJARAS EN MÍ! ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO SER BEYOND PARA TI Y NO BACKUP?!" el chico estaba ahora histérico "¡TIENES QUE FIJARTE EN MÍ! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!"_

"_¡Lo hago! ¿Qué quieres decir? Backup, explícate-"_

_B jadeo al oír aquel sobrenombre, colocando sus manos a lado de su cabeza en señal de frustración… "No soy eso… no soy eso… no soy eso… ¡NO SOY __**ESO**__! ¡¿Y QUÉ LE HAS DICHO A A?! ¡ÉL… ÉL ACTÚA DIFERENTE! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI AMIGO?! ¡A MI ÚNICO AMIGO!"_

"_¡No le he hecho nada! ¿De qué estás hablando? Simplemente le dije que de ahora en adelante deberá trabajar más" L estaba asustado por aquel muchacho histérico… ¿En qué se había equivocado?_

"_¡MENTIROSO! ¡A ESTÁ DIFERENTE! ¡PUDE VERLO EN SUS OJOS!" el pequeño B comenzó a sollozar "No hay problema… trabajaré duro… y pronto te interesarás por mí… ¡Lo juro! Te lo juro, L… " y murmuró la siguiente palabra "… Lawliet"_

_L suspiró audiblemente, esperando que fuera un error lo que había escuchado._

_Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo a B ,ya que él rápidamente abrió la puerta, corriendo huyo a su cuarto…._

"_¡B! ¡Por favor, vuelve!" gritó L detrás de él, pero no lo siguió…_

_Tal vez debería haberlo seguido……. o tal vez no…_

_Aunque quizás, a pesar de todo, no hubiera podido evitar la llegada de los huracanes de la fatalidad que estaban a punto de desencadenarse._

Beyond apretó los puños, al recordar aquel día.

El comenzó a odiar a L aquel día… pero todavía lo respetaba lo suficiente para hacer que L se fijara en él… que lo admirara… que lo adorara…de algún modo…

Porque él todavía quería a L… en esos tiempos… espera… ¿Querer?

"Yo no quería a nadie… ni quería ser querido…" murmuró quedamente el amante de la mermelada de diecinueve años.

Otra mentira más… otra mentira más hacia él mismo…

_**8 años antes – Wammy's House – tres semanas y media después del encuentro con L**_

"_A, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro?"Llamó B desde al otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca_, _que había sido bloqueada por vigésima vez a lo largo de estas tres últimas semanas._

"_B, Estoy ocupado. Vete" ordenó el joven muchacho haciendo que B se inquietara._

_A había estado trabajando demasiado; podía verse en sus ojos. Estudiaba Incluso fuera de la biblioteca o la sala de estudio, hasta estudiaba en su propio dormitorio. El muchacho estaba muy cansado y estresado a gran escala._

_Y esto estaba asustando a Beyond…_

"_A, sabes estas trabajando demasiado. Sé que realmente quieres ser sucesor de L, pero-"_

" _¡B, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Necesito trabajar más duro! ¡L esta confiando en __**mi**__ para sucederlo si algo sale mal! ¡El __**me necesita**__!¡Tu también deberías de estar trabajando arduamente!"_

"_¡Lo estoy haciendo, A!¡ Es solo que… yo no estoy estresándome tanto! Si trabajo duro, pero también salgo de vez en cuando afuera, ¡solo tómatelo con tranquilidad! Tan siquiera come….¡¿A, cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?! ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti, no quiero perder a mi único amigo!"_

"_¡entonces ve y has mas amigos!" Seme grito A, y B hizo una visible mueca de dolor. ¡A nunca antes había dicho nada parecido a eso! ¡JAMÁS!_

"_Yo…Tu sabes que no puedo. Me odian…y mis ojos rojos; y ….solo porque me gusten las cosas obscuras o porque no soy para nada sociable. Ellos-"_

"_Siempre se puede cambiar."_

_Beyond dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta, como si A fuera una clase de enfermedad mortal a punto de contagiarlo._

"_¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Tú siempre me dijiste que jamás cambiara! ¡¿A, que te pasa?!"_

"_Cambie…y tu también deberías de-"_

"_¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado, A?! ¡¿Donde está el A que era mi mejor amigo?!" Grito B con lágrimas en sus ojos._

"_No me pasa nada B, necesitas calmarte. Veras, Yo-"_

_Pero Beyond ya había salido corriendo por la puerta, y cuando A la abrió, no pudo ver a B, solo escucho sus pasos alejándose._

_Fue triste para A….B nunca lo supo, pero si ese día no hubiera huido, hubiera visto a A llorando…_

_Y lo hubiera escuchado susurrar:_

"_Lo siento….lo siento B…r-regresa…."_

_Pero jamás lo supo, y lo sabrá_

_Todo lo que B escuchó fue la puerta de la biblioteca azotándose._

Las últimas acciones de A fueron como otra acuchillada a su corazón; dolía como el infierno. Aun cuando A había hecho a un lado a B, él todavía lo consideraba como un amigo, aun cuando las palabras de A habían dolido como quemaduras de los Nueve Círculos del infierno…..

Pero de todas formas eso ya no tenía importancia….A se había ido…..

Para siempre…

B lo vio venir. Después de todo él podía ver la fecha de muerte de A ….

Pero simplemente lo negó.

Como un triste tonto

_**Hace 8 años, 5 días después del enfrentamiento con A en la librería, cerca de las 7:15 PM:**_

"_Hey, A ,¿Estás ahí?" B tocó la puerta del dormitorio una vez que noto que A no estaba en ninguno de los otros cuartos. No lo había visto desde hace cinco días, desde aquel incidente en la biblioteca, y Beyond estaba ahora más preocupado_

"_¿A, podrías abrir la puerta? ¿Por favor?" El pelinegro giro la perilla dándose cuenta que la puerta estaba sin seguro._

"_Hey, A estas aqu……¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Cuando Beyond abrió la puerta, cayó al piso dando un desgarrador grito el cual pudo haber destrozado vidrios y corazones al lamentoso sonido._

"_¡¡¡A!!! ¡¡NO!!!" Beyond grito a todo pulmón._

_El cuerpo colgado de A, colgado de un lazo apretado, el chico se había atado y colgado del ventilador de techo, estaba colgado ahí, sin vida y frío._

_Y Beyond grito nuevamente, y continuo gritando aun cuando las enfermeras y ayudantes de Wammy's lo arrastraron lejos del cuarto._

_Él continúo gritando cuando el cuerpo de A fue sacado del cuarto, para ser puesto en otro._

_Él continúo gritando a la noche……._

Una parte del corazón de B murió ese día; él se dio cuenta que a partir de ahí empezó su camino hacia el odio y la rabia.

Aunque no había locura, no, Beyond sabía que no estaba loco no importa quién le dijera lo contrario

En ese entonces, culpo a L por la muerte de A, ya que L fue el que le dijo que trabajara mas arduamente ¿No es así? Aun con eso, B quería la compasión y admiración de L…..

Todavía tenía esperanza….

Pero B debió haber sabido

Que esa esperanza moriría junto con A….

_**Un día después del descubrimiento del cuerpo de A….6:PM:**_

_Estaba lloviendo en el atardecer del funeral de A. Pero que irónico, era tal y como en las películas tristes…._

_Y la vida de B estaba empezando a sentirse cada día más y más como una película…._

_Mientras los otros niños sollozaban bajo sus sombrillas, o los niños que eran ayudados por los ayudantes, B simplemente se quedo parado ahí, en la lluvia torrencial, sin derramar una lágrima._

_No era que B no estuviera triste; era solo que siempre le había resultado difícil llorar…._

_El joven amante de la mermelada no dirigió ni una sola mirada hacia los demás niños; él sabía que ahora lo odiarían más. Que lo culparían por la muerte y sufrimiento de A._

_Cuando él no tenía nada que ver con ello…bueno, al menos eso es lo que esperaba…._

_Pero no podía imaginar a que grado llegarían los malos tratos ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? ¿Sería golpeado más a menudo? ¿Sería capa de retirarse a su cuarto en paz, con sus libros, mermelada, y los Wara Ningyo que él había tomado para contribuir en su debilidad, pero que había agarrado con manos fuertes?_

_Que importaba…..sería inevitable, el odio de los demás creciera eventualmente_ ._Ese era el objetivo de odio: Reunir, crecer, y finalmente... ... .... _

_Sofocar_

_El joven B miro hacia su derecha, y ahí vio a su héroe, por segunda vez:_

_L estaba parado en el pasto, descalzo, debajo de una sombrilla sostenida por Quillish Wammy._

_No mostró ninguna clase de emoción en sus ojos, ni en sus labios o en toda su cara._

_El joven L solo se quedo parado ahí, mirando como el ataúd de A era enterrado en una tumba propiedad de Wammy's hose._

_Era la primera muerte en años…….años._

_Algo se rompió en el corazón de B al ver como su ídolo no mostraba emoción alguna; incluso algunos de los astutos pudo a ver sido capaz de deducir que aunque B no estaba llorando se encontraba lastimado, ¿pero L?_

_El joven era como un lienzo blanco…y esto le enojó a Beyond._

_¡Su primer sucesor acababa de morir! ¡Por __**su **__culpa dios mío! ¿¡Acaso que no podía mostrar tan siquiera un poco de simpatía??! ¡¿¡Empatía¡?¡ Tan si quiera algo!!_

_Beyond se armo de confianza encaminándose hacia su ídolo en silencio; él otro ni siquiera lo volteo a ver cuando B estaba a dos metros de distancia._

"_Él….A….está muerto" Declaró Beyond fríamente, volteando su cabeza hacia los excavadores que empezaban a depositar nuevamente la tierra dentro de la tumba. _

"_Lo sé." Contestó L con total naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del clima o las noticias._

"……_¿Y?....¿Acaso no te importa, L?" Beyond sabía que no debería de estar hablando tan descaradamente a L….A L…..Pero Beyond ante la presencia del mayor perdía el control._

"_Por supuesto que me importa Backup. A era mi sucesor…pero ahora debemos de pasarte el puesto a ti"_

_Eso fue más que suficiente para Beyond, y finalmente exploto. Todo en su cabeza se desmorono poco a poco por la ira._

"_P….Pero él acaba de morir….y ya estas empezando hacer planes acerca de mi….L, no deberías-"_

"_Alguien como __**tú **__ no debería decirle a alguien como __**yo **__que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer."_

_Y su corazón se destrozo en miles de pedazos._

_Entonces fue cuando Beyond perdió cualquier tipo de "afección" hacia L_

_Todo se convirtió en odio…._

_Este hombre no se preocupaba por él, ni por A….o por ningún otro niño._

_Solo le importaba él mismo y su éxito como detective._

_Ahora era claro para Beyond que para L siempre seria "Backup"; B podría trabajar para siempre, hacer tantas cosas bien……pero de todas formas no importaría._

_Porque a L, Beyond le importaba un comino._

_Pondría encontrar la cura contra el cáncer o parar la discriminación, Detener el caos, Podría hacer cualquier cosa…._

_Y L seguiría siendo el hombre despreocupado que era... ..._

_L apenas estaba en sus 16…..B no quería saber cómo sería el hombre en ocho o diez años._

_Así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera del patio, dentro del edificio…..pudo sentir en su espalda las miradas de los demás pero no le importo._

_También creyó a ver escuchado a L llamándolo por su nombre, su __**verdadero **__nombre…..,pero….claro que no….L jamás haría eso…._

_Desde ese momento en adelante, Beyond no quiso mas el amor de L, la compasión de L, la estima de L…que L lo admirara…._

_No quería a L de ninguna manera…._

_Solo quería destrozarlo, aplastarlo como una hormiga la cual se hubiera perdido cerca de los niños malcriados….._

_Haría que L le prestara atención, que pensara en él, y luego…_

_Aplastarlo. Destruirlo….._

_Sobrepasarlo…._

_Si L quería un sucesor tan desesperadamente, entonces B se lo daría…._

_De la forma más horrible, de una manera inimaginable…._

_Es por eso que secretamente, planeo la forma de derrotar a L…._

_Beyond permaneció en Wammy's por otros tres años….después huyó, desapareció por muchos tiempo._

_En ese tiempo, B continuo planeando, oh….tan deliciosamente planeando…_

_Ahí fue cuando cambio su apariencia; La imagen de L estaba completamente copiada en su cerebro, jamás seria borrada._

_Aparte el estilista de la estética fue fácil de "convencer" para hacerlo parecer exactamente a L….todo lo que B tenía que hacer era dibujar una imagen del detective, usar un cuchillo ( El estilista insistió en que no deberían de hacer ese tipo de cosas en el salón de belleza) y bam…_

_Una réplica completa_

_Una copia exacta_

_Esa fue la razón de los asesinatos de LABB…..para sobrepasar a L. Para dominarlo y exterminarlo. Tan simple como eso._

_Y cuando Beyond falló, cuando L lo atrapo…._

_Destrozando a B en mas pedazos…como una vieja muñeca de trapo siendo arrancada a pedazos por animales._

_Muchos dijeron que sobrepasar a L se volvió una obsesión para Beyond….._

_Pero la copia simplemente lo negaba, y continuo luchando para sobrepasar, al que más odiaba…._

_**Diciembre del 2003, Afuera de la prisión de Los Ángeles, Al principio del caso Kira:**_

_Finalmente había escapado….estúpidos guardias….y que sistema de seguridad tan repulsivo; le hacía a Beyond reír._

_Ahora…..era tiempo de correr…._

_Era tiempo de seguir cazando a su presa, sus pequeña y linda presa……._

_Primero, trataría en Europa…..Y desde ahí continuaría su plan…._

_**Un mes después de que Beyond escapara, en un Complejo Departamental en Nueva York, en un departamento rentado bajo un nombre falso:**_

_B tenía contactos….muy buenos contactos…_

_Así que cuando B recibió una carta de una de sus "fuentes" de la prisión, declarando que una persona con la apariencia de L se había presentado pidiendo que le enseñaran el cuerpo de Beyond, este no se lo creyó ni por un momento, y se decepciono de que su fuente le hubiera mentido de aquella manera._

_Era agradable ver, que el hombre en la prisión de LA estaba llevando todo conforme al plan….diciendo que él estaba "muerto", cuando realmente, sabían que B había escapado; De hecho, Beyond se había confrontado con uno de los guardias durante su escape…y con solo unas palabras amenazadoras, habían caído todos a su merced. La gente en la prisión declaró que él había muerto el veintiuno de enero del dos mil cuatro, debido a un paro cardiaco, tal y como Beyond les pidió que lo hicieran_

_Pero que dulce….como la mermelada de fresa_

_Pero su único contacto, un viejo guardia de unos treinta y tantos, bueno él…ciertamente ahora B no podía regresar y matarlo ¿Acaso Podía? Sin embargo, el pelinegro estaba muy decepcionado con el guardia por haber inventado una mentira tan estúpida. Por todo el dinero del mundo, no había posibilidad de que L Lawliet se presentara a la prisión para ver su cadáver._

_Bueno que importaba….la vida de ese guardia estaba a punto de acabarse…._

_B había visto sus números desaparecer lentamente…. __Tic-Tac Tic-Tac_

_**Vuelo a Japón, 12:45 AM:**_

_Beyond había visto el caso Kira salir a la luz por el internet; Había escuchado la declaración de L por la red…esa en la que había desafiado a Kira…._

_Estúpido L, debió haber sabido que su gran declaración se había filtrado a la web….Beyond la vio una y otra vez._

_Y cuando llegó a Japón, el canal de las noticas lo repitió constantemente; de alguna forma, alguien había sido capaz de grabarlo y ahora podía ser visto continuamente por todo Kanto._

_Pero B sabia que L amaba aquello…él quería que su mensaje se esparciera no solo por todo la región de Kanto, si no por toda la nación entera y el mundo…._

_Beyond rio para si durante ese vuelo….__._

_Oh Lawliet….solo era cuestión de tiempo…._

_El iba a venir…._

_Venia por él….._

Así fue….Beyond lo recordaba todo perfectamente

El asesino en serie fue despertado de su ensueño cuando escuchó en el cuarto de alado, a L dar un gemido de dolor al sentarse y colocarse la playera en su frágil cuerpo.

Beyond vio como el otro trataba de mover sus piernas, pero estas seguían inmóviles; la copia sonrió al ver la cara afligida de L, esa droga seguirá tendiendo efecto por otra hora a lo mucho.

Era tiempo de que Beyond se divirtiera un poco….

Con eso, el amante a la mermelada dio una carcajada espeluznante, corriendo hacia una caja que se encontraba en el pasillo, para sacar lo que necesitaba.

OoOOOooOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoOOOOOooO

L no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Beyond lo había…lo había….

Demonios, ni siquiera podía decirlo. Era demasiado doloroso como para explicarlo con palabras, Era demasiado doloroso pensar tan siquiera en ello….

El pelinegro se preguntó si aún seguía sangrando; ya no sentía la sangre, pero aun así el dolor seguía presente.

Antes de que más pensamiento se revolviera en la mente del joven genio, la puerta sur se abrió de golpe.

Ahí de pie estaba Beyond con una sonrisa demoniaca adornando sus labios….

Y con un látigo, un látigo negro en sus pálidas manos huesudas.

"No…" Susurró L, sus ojos bañados en miedo. Las acciones previas de B habían desmoronado todas sus paredes; ahora le resultaba demasiado difícil esconder sus emociones como normalmente lo hacía.

"Así es Lawlie…es la hora de jugar de BACKUP." Susurró, con un énfasis lleno de odio en su sobrenombre." Y también voy a sacarte un poco de información."

"¡¿Q..Que es lo que quieres saber?!

"Oh…es adorable como es que muestras miedo…y ese miedo es solo hacia ¡mi!. ¿Acaso sabes lo feliz me hace…?" Preguntó B dulcemente mientras se acercaba hacia el temeroso detective, cuyos ojos se había extendido a proporciones épicas nuevamente

"Estas enfermo…." L murmuró. "Eres un enfermo basta-"

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco por todo el almacén al momento que el látigo choco contra la cara color porcelana de L, dejando un corte fino a lo largo de su cachete derecho.

"Ahora…bien" B se inclinó hacia el oído de L, susurrándole "No quiero dañar tu hermosa cara Lawli…así que te sugiero que te calles y me dejes hablar, ¿entendiste?"

"Beyond…d-detente" Murmuró, y eso le encantó a B

B amaba que le rogaran…y lo disfrutaba todavía más cuando era L el que rogaba…..

En dos movimientos rápidos, la copia había esposado nuevamente a su captor, el cual empezó a temblar de miedo por segunda vez en el día….

B deslizó su mano izquierda (ya que la derecha sostenía el látigo) hacia el dobladillo de la playera de L para gentilmente, cuidadosamente quitársela, así dejando descubierto un delgado y huesudo torso.

"Es tan bonito….hay que deshacernos de un poco de su pureza Lawli…" Depositó un suave y dulce beso en el centro del pecho de L, y B escuchó al otro dar un gemido de ¿miedo? ¿Placer? Era difícil discernir exactamente de qué se trataba…..

"Beyoond, que hac…"

SNAP

El látigo azotó el cuerpo de L, el moreno dio un grito desgarrador; pensó que ante dicho grito se quedaría sin voz, pero se equivoco….

"Duele, ¿¡No es así Lawli?! ¡¡ No es así!!" Gritó B mientras volvía azotar el látigo, haciendo que una sangrienta herida se formara en el cuerpo del moreno.

"¡¡AH!! ¡¡ Si, Duele!! ¡Détente! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?!" Vociferó L al otro, pero eso solo provocó que Beyond lo azotara de nuevo.

" ¡¡¡¿PORQUE?!!!" El amante a la mermelada grito, azotándolo de nuevo, ¡¡¿DIME PORQUE??!!

"¿P..Porque qué?" Chilló L a la vez que un doloroso grito hizo eco por el cuarto y el edificio entero.

"¡TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE L! ¡DIME!" Tres azotes mas se oyeron, y las lagrimas se derramaban de los ojos del pelinegro.

"Te refieres…A! ¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿Todo lo que paso?...¡ N..No lo sé Beyond!

Beyond estaba a punto de azotar al pelinegro nuevamente, pero detuvo sus movimientos a la mención de su difunto amigo.

"¿Qué?" Farfulló, " ¿Que estupideces estas escupiendo L?"

El detective empezó a sollozar, la parte superior de su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

"Tu…Tu estás haciendo esto por A ¿verdad? Tu….todavía me culpas…¿ n….n-o es…as…así?"

"¡Esas son pendejadas L! ¡A no tiene nada que ver en esto! Y aunque fuera así, ¡Yo tengo mis propias razones por lo cual hago esto!" Vociferó B, deteniéndose momentáneamente para azotarlo…por alguna razón que ni siquiera B conocía.

"…Puedo verlo en tus ojos B….me culpas…y…" L calloó, pues el dolor era demasiado para su cuerpo, titubeando continuo "Tú…piensas..Que nunca….me importaste…y aun así seas Beyond, y yo sea una persona fría, puedo leerte…" musitó el detective.

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Me está chantajeando…?_

"¡¡Cállate, L!!! ¡Y..Yo…no se dé que estás hablando!" Beyond sintió su voz fallar, y se maldijo por dentro. ¡Esta….creatura….no debería estarlo afectando!

"P…Pero..Así estas. Puedo ver la tristeza en tus ojos Beyond…."

"No me **creo** eso, nunca te he importado; ¡**Se **que **jamás **te he importado! ¡Tampoco A! ¡Ni siquiera derramaste una sola lágrima en su funeral! ¡Pero aquí estas, derramando lagrimas por tu patética vida! ¡Esos es todo lo que te importa! ¿No? ¡Tu maldita vida!"

Otro latigazo se oyó, y L gritó nuevamente, apartando su cara lejos de Beyond.

"L-Lo sé…."

Beyond parpadeo abriendo su boca en sorpresa.

"¿Qu..Qué?" Preguntó tranquilamente al cuervo encadenado.

"Lo sé…sé que no llore. Es un de los remordimientos más grandes de mi vida."

_¡Está mintiendo, ésta mintiendo, está mintiendo! ¡No lo escuches! Solo no lo escuches ¡No seas un tonto!_

B solo se quedo de pie…mirando a L hablar.

"Soy una persona fría y vil…Lo sé Beyond, No necesitas forzarme para que te lo diga"

_Espera…¡No…no quiero que digas eso..! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!...?¿ Porque…?_

" Se que es mi culpa que A muriese…lo presione demasiado en nuestro primer encuentro..y…" L lentamente volteo su cabeza para mirar directamente a B a los ojos, " se que…es mi culpa…que tú te convirtieras en lo que eres…y que yo provoque que me odiaras…"

_¡Detente, detente, detente…! ¡No caigas en sus mentiras….! ¡Solo Te está diciendo esto para chantajearte…."_

_¡No, no es así! ¡Míralo a los ojos, está llorando..! Verdaderamente llorando…llorando por ti!_

_Esta llorando porque está sintiendo dolor, no seas idiota…._

_Pero…esto no es lo que yo quería…él…no…¡ yo no quería sus lagrimas! Yo…Yo quería….._

_Querías su dolor, estúpido…¡QUERIAS QUE SUFRIERA, Y TODAVIA QUIERES QUE ASI SEA…! ¡No hay ningún tipo de emoción detrás de esas lágrimas, NO te lo creas!_

_Si , quería que sufriera, lo sé, pero…pero…._

_¡¡Pero nada, ahora azótalo de nuevo!!_

Beyond escuchó a sus más ocultos pensamientos, y dando un gruñido, azoto el látigo al cuerpo de L, causando al otro dar un grito estruendoso.

"B…Beyond…"

"¡Estas mintiendo L! Tu estas…¡BASTA!"

Cuatro azotes más del látigo, y otros cuatro gritos cargados de agonía…

"No…No es así…."Murmuró L, y el pelinegro sabía que estaba cerca de perder la conciencia. El dolor antes sentido y el de ahora… era…era demasiado para su cuerpo, mente y alma.

"B…Beyond….Yo….Yo…se…que…soy un hombre t-terrible…y…lo que te hice…y…"

"¡¡CALLATE!!" Se escuchan repetidos azotes, y Beyond perdió la cuenta al 5 latigazo contra el ahora sangriento torso.

"Yo…Yo….perdóname…." Murmuró quedamente L, causando que Beyond se quedara estático.

"Tú...¿Qué?...¿L? ¡¿L?!"

Pero L había caído inconsciente por la agonía.

_Lo..lo dijo…pensé que era demasiado orgulloso como para que lo dijese, pero…._

_Eres un estúpido, ¡solo está tratando de usarte!_

_Pero…él se dijo así mismo malvado….entonces que piensa el de…._

"¿Que piensa el de mi?" Susurró Beyond, sus ojos color sangre bañados en un mar de emociones.

El pecho de L continuo sangrando, inmediatamente e inexplicablemente, B se hallo a si mismo quitándose su playera, depositándola en el pecho de L, salpicándola de sangre.

"No hago esto por ser amable…es solo que no quiero que te desangres hasta la muerte antes de que termine contigo." Murmuró más para sí que para L.

_¿Entonces porque no seguiste azotándolo…? ¿Pudiste haber continuado…¿no?_

"No tenía caso que lo hiciera si no podía ver su cara y escuchar su voz…el necesita sufrir igual que yo." Declaró Beyond, contradiciendo a sus pensamientos…o a su ¿corazón? ¿El Corazón que pensó que había muerto?

_Creo que si le importas…pero simplemente no sabe qué hacer….¿Acaso no puedes ver eso?_

"Todo lo que veo es un hombre egoísta…un..un egoísta…ególatra al cual-"

_Llámalo como quieras egoísta ,ególatra…pero este fue el hombre que alguna vez amaste ¿Acaso lo seguirás negando?_

B jadeo; ¿de dónde rayos había salido ese pensamiento?

Instantáneamente, el adicto a la mermelada huyo del cuarto, dejando su prenda en el frágil cuerpo de L, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

_¡NO! ¡Ese yo murió hace años! Murió…¡.Murió junto con A!! ¡Así fue!! _Grito B en su interior. _Aparte, un niño de once años no puede sentir amor por un joven de dieciséis años! ¡Nunca sentí nada por el! ¡NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA!_

El joven pelinegro se derrumbo contra la pared, sosteniendo su cabeza con amabas manos, mientras sus pensamientos conflictivos hacían eco en toda su mente y cuerpo.

_Pero tú querías que te amara, ¿No es así? Tu lo querías a EL, que solo a él le importaras ¿No? Tu pensabas que él era el hombre más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida!! Tú querías que él te tomara, abrazara y besara!! ¡Querías que él te amara!_

_¡¡JAMAS!! ¡Jamás quise algo! Yo…era incapaz de amar a alguien, y aun lo sigo siendo! Mi corazón está muerto, y-_

_¡¡Y nada!! SOLO ADMITELO!! ADMITELO!!_

"¡NUNCA!" Gritó Beyond escandalosamente, su cuerpo empezando a temblar con miedo y tristeza.

¿Sería que su lado más débil estaba cobrando vida nuevamente? ¡¡Eso **no **podía pasar!! El estaba aquí para destrozar a L, no para revivir sus sentimientos (si es que había) hacia L!! Beyond había traído aquí a L para aplastarlo, sobrepasarlo y destruirlo ¡Nada más que eso!

"Si….nada mas…nada menos…." Repitió B una y otra vez, calmando su cuerpo y mente…" Nada más y nada menos…"

El amante a la mermelada se acurrucó en una bola en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras se ahogaba en la tristeza, otra vez sus sueños se verían llenos de pesadillas.

Otra vez…

OOooOOOoOOOoOOOOooOOOOOooOOooooOOoooooooooooOOOoO

_**A Millas de distancia….En la casa Yagami, En el cuarto de Raito, 3:13 AM:**_

"_Raito-kun es un excelente jugador de tenis…"_

"_Raito-kun, tienes un fuerte sentido de la justicia…"_

"_Raito-Kun, sospecho que eres Kira…."_

_"¡Raito…Raito, ayudame!"_

_El castaño __se dio la vuelta mientras oía el eco de las palabras de L en su mente para ver al __pelinegro__, temeros__o,__ siendo sostenido por una figura amenazante de ojos color rojo sangre_

"_Raito. ¡No me dejes morir! ¡No me dejes morir!" Chilló L, mientras una mano negra agarro su delgada garganta._

"_¡Ryuzaki!"Vociferó Raito a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia los dos sujetos, "Por favor, resiste!"_

"_¿Va a dejar que tu pequeño pelinegro muera?" dijo la misteriosa voz, "Que triste…."_

"_No,No voy a permitirlo!!" Gritó el castaño al hombre, mientras continuaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero no sentía acercarse._

_El alguna vez pálido hombre, se estaba tornando color azul debido al shock, los ojos del joven Yagami se abrieron en estupefacción._

"_¡Ryuzaki!!" Gritó nuevamente, causando que la amenaza de ojos rubí riera._

"_Tu pequeño pelinegro es ahora mío….es mío…."_

_Raito pudo ver los ojos del detective comenzado a cerrarse, y con otro grito, el-_

"_¡¡Ryuzaki!!!"_

Raito se levantó de la cama, respirando agitadamente, para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones….

El nunca antes había soñado con L; ¿Qué quería decir esa pesadilla? Y….

_¿Qué significaron esas palabras…? "¿Tu pequeño pelinegro?" si eso quiere decir, "Mi querida victima", entonces si, L lo es…pero ¿mío? L no es mío…._

El joven universitario sintió sus mejillas arder ante dicho pensamiento, pero se desechó de ese sentimiento inmediatamente.

_L….aunque no estés cerca de mí, sigues persiguiéndome…bueno, estoy seguro que eso no durara por mucho. Este sueño que tuve ya me lo esperaba; Quiero decir, escuché de su secuestro hoy…así que ese pensamiento estuvo en mi mente; no es nada más que eso…nada más…_

Con eso Raito volvió a acostarse en su cama para dormir nuevamente….

Pobre chico…..

El no tenía la más mínima idea, de que más pesadillas estarían a punto de comenzar……

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOo

Notas de la autora

Eh tenemos cosas interesantes aquí….

Los pensamientos de B son conflictivos, créanme, L será definitivamente torturado y humillado mas…B es mas maldito ahora.

Y respecto a Raito….Bueno…acaso eso era su conciencia? Hm…

Como sea espero que dejen reviews y me digan k les pareció!

Notas de la traductora:

Joder que es el capítulo más largo que he traducido en mi vida!

Me costó un poco de trabajo pero valió la pena siento que todo lo deje cien por ciento entendible y si no es así perdónenme

Al igual si se me fue uno que otro acento xD

Gracias mil gracias road tama por ayudarme a traducir parte del capitulo

Se le quiere mucho =)


	4. Animales

Bien aqui les dejo el 4 capitulo lo se dios me tarde una eternidad, perdonenme D;

* * *

__

_¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que conocemos como rosa, aunque tuviese otro nombre mantendría su perfume...."_

_Romeo & Julieta, Acto II Escena II_

__

L jamás había pensado, que después de todos estos años, despertar al amanecer sería así de difícil; ni tampoco el hombre creía que sufriría el amanecer del sol, solo desearía que el sol se mantuviera escondido solo un poco más y así no sufrir.

Pero amarrado al marco oxidado de la cama y acostado en ese sucio colchón, L Lawliet deseaba no enfrentarse al día de mañana, a la siguiente tortura.

Mantuvo sus ojos negros cerrados, ya que el sol era demasiado brillante para su vista, lastimaba sus ojos. La respiración del pelinegro era estable a comparación de las horas pasadas, si no es que el día entero.

L por fin podía mover las piernas, pero aun estaba obstaculizado debido a las cadenas que conectaban sus tobillos a la cama. Pero de todas formas ¿para qué quería moverse? Tenía apenas fuerzas para levantarse, y aunque no estuviera encadenado, ¿A dónde iría? Seguramente B andaba cerca y seguramente lo capturaría y….lo violaría de manera animal, otra vez.

Violado…El había sido violado por su antiguo sucesor…..

El simple pensamiento le hacía al pelinegro contraerse de dolor, tanto internamente como externamente sentía una punzada mas de dolor cuando recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a su captor la noche pasada; las palabras que demostraban una disculpa…una que deseaba ser dicha desde hace años.

L jamás se disculpaba, jamás, era algo inaudito, ni siquiera en sus sueños se disculparía. El Mejor Detective del Mundo nunca estaba mal, y nunca se había equivocado en el pasado….

…Excepto cuando se trataba de A y B

El sabía perfectamente que había cometido graves errores con ellos. L los había presionado demasiado, los había considerado un cero a la izquierda, como si fueran nada….como simples robots que fueron creados, construidos para sucederlo.

Pero L estaba equivocado, este no era el caso, ellos no eran simples robots, no fueron para nada así.

Ellos eran humanos; y aunque L a veces pensaba que el mismo era más bien una maquina y no humano, sabía perfectamente que esos niños habían sido nada más y nada menos que simples niños mortales. Y la manera que los había tratado había sido….

El pelinegro gruño cuando A apareció en su mente. Aun cuando solo había visto a A dos veces, L había estando observando al niño prodigio, el radiante rubio con ojos azules. A tenia un gran potencial, una inteligencia increíble, la suerte estaba de su lado, tenía talento y los ideales necesarios para hacerlo un perfecto sucesor.

Todo fue así, hasta que L lo arruinó todo con su actitud egoísta…..

Dios maldiga a él y a sus actitudes y puntos de vista... ... Si es que existía un dios que tan siquiera lo mirara con desprecio.

Y luego…estaba B…Beyond Birthday.

L sabía que si solo esa vez que se encontró con él le hubiera llamado Beyond, o simplemente B, Beyond no lo odiaría.

Pero, NO. NO, NO, NO!!

TUVO que decir BACKUP.

Como si B fuera solo una copia de respaldo que supliría a A si fallaba; pero no, nunca había sido así.

O por lo menos…L no quería que fuera así. Pero en sí había sido de esa manera. ¿Acaso no?

La situación había volado al infierno en las alas de los pájaros del diablo; los demonios habían llevado la situación a un nivel completamente diferente.

"…..Esto está muy mal…." L murmuró así mismo. "Yo…Yo…."

El hombre tenía apenas fuerza de voluntad, y poco corazón; B había destrozado todo en su interior, ¿Pero quién lo podría culpar? Si los roles estuvieran invertidos, el pelinegro llego a la conclusión de que él estaría actuando igual que B….

L volvió recordó las palabras de la noche anterior, él realmente quiso disculparse. Uno de sus únicos, y probablemente el más grande remordimiento que tenia era el de haber tratado de esa manera a sus dos primeros sucesores.

B…. no se merecía nada de eso. Y L lo sabía.

Pero muchos podrían pensar que el detective estaba diciendo todas estas cosas simplemente porque había sido torturado.

Pero eso…..no era verdad.

L siempre quiso disculparse, desde lo más profundo de su alma; pero el detective se sentiría por siempre desgraciado si le pedía disculpas a cualquier ser humano. L Lawliet jamás se disculpaba, pero sus errores habían causado que un hombre…

¿Se volviera loco? ¿Se suicidara? ¿Ambos?

Si mas bien ambos.

A se había suicidado por su culpa, y B parecía estar sufriendo algún trastorno mental tal como la obsesión, OCD, o sufría de alguna clase de locura que lo habían llevado a la capacidad de convertirse en un asesino en serie.

Genial…simplemente maravilloso…perfecto….

El pelinegro sabía, que no saldría de este lugar vivo, o al menos no en la mejor condición física y mental. L sabía que a Beyond le encantaba "jugar" con sus víctimas, le gustaba torturarlas dulcemente, haciéndolas rogar por piedad la cual nunca llegaría. Y después…

Daria el golpe final.

El simple pensamiento le hizo a L temblar, y una vez que sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a él, abrió completamente los ojos y trato de sentarse, dando audibles quejidos al sentir el dolor pasar por su cuerpo lacerado.

Fue cuando se sentó que sintió la prendar negra en su magullado pecho, cuyas heridas habían comenzado cicatrizar desde la anterior noche infernal llena de tortura.

"B…." Sus huesudas manos sostuvieron la camisa, acercándola hacia sí mismo para no sentir el frio de su alma y cuerpo desechos. " ¿Qué voy hacer contigo…..?" L murmuró por lo bajo, y abrazo la sangrienta playera hacia su cuerpo. El pelinegro llego a la conclusión de que B había tratado de limpiar sus heridas una vez que él había caído inconsciente.

Pero…¿Pero con qué propósito B haría algo así? ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué lo hiciste….?"

El odio se había mostrada claramente la noche anterior en los ojos de B, la burbujeante ira y rabia se notaba claramente en su mirada, tendrías que ser un estúpido para no darte cuenta de ello.

Pero…¿acaso esto era parte de sus manera de jugar con las personas?¿ Quería mantener a L vivo lo mas que pudiera, y después matarlo? O acaso….

¿Esto era en verdad compasión? ¿Podía ser posible eso? ¿Había alguna posibilidad….?

El pelinegro volvió acostarse en la cama sosteniendo la playera de B, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda toco el sucio colchón, el dolor era casi insoportable, pero L tenía que mantener un recordatorio de que él había experimentado lo peor ¿No?

Bueno al menos eso creía, pero ahora que lo pensaba, él había sido azotado, encadenado, humillado, corrompido, y…violado. L fue honesto consigo mismo, y se dio cuenta de que esta situación, la actual, era la más horrible y dolorosa experiencia que había tenido en sus veinticuatro años de vida.

Porque esto le había roto el corazón, su cuerpo y alma…esto había sido muy diferente en comparación con otras dolorosas experiencias que había tenido.

Con un suspiro resignado, el pálido hombre cerró sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse calmado y respirar tranquilamente.

Pero otro pensamiento invadió su mente; seguramente tenía múltiples heridas en su pecho debido a lo de la noche anterior, y deseo tener en ese momento un espejo cerca para que pudiera ver, o por lo menos deseaba que pudiera sentir su propia piel.

Pero nade de esto pasaría, ya que las cadenas no le permitían tocar su piel para que pudiera saber la verdad, todo lo que podía hacer era adivinar.

_¿Mas heridas…?..¿.Acaso necesito más…?_

El pelinegro apenas podía mover su brazo izquierdo, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza y espacio para hacerlo, así que coloco sus delgados dígitos en su hombro izquierdo, cerca de una vieja herida, la cual obtuvo años atrás.

_"¡Mamá…Papá…No…!" Un fuego rugía ferozmente en una fría ciudad Inglesa._

"…_..Vaya..Vaya...Como estas pequeño Lawli…¿Me extrañaste?" Dijo una fría voz que L conocía muy bien, la voz de un traidor._

"_¡¡¿Tu..!!? ¡Détente!!....¡Déjame solo!!"…El pequeño derramó una fuente de lágrimas_

_Y de sangre…._

"…_.Lawliet, ellos están muertos…y ese hombre se ha ido para siempre, te lo prometo." La voz calmada de un adulto mayor le informó al pequeño niño, y lo encamino a su nuevo hogar…_

_Wammy's house…_

L salió de su ensimismamiento, su patético ensueño le hizo sentirse extraño, y removió su mano lejos de su cicatriz. Se había prometido a si mismo hace mucho tiempo que nunca más dejaría que ningún mortal viera su cicatriz, ni oyera su historia.

Ese era su libro, suyo y solo suyo. Sólo Watari sabía, pero él era la única excepción. No importaba cuantas veces los niños de Wammy's o alguien más lo presionara acerca del pasado, el terminaba la conversación con un frío: "No es de tu incumbencia. Mis padres están muertos, yo estoy aquí, y eso es todo."

Otro suspiro… L se dio cuenta que no había suspirado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que podría recordar.

El detective se volvió a su lado derecho, haciendo una mueca una vez más ante lo débil que se había vuelto. L encontró su estado lamentable, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ahora.

Su voluntad estaba destruida, su Gran Muralla de voluntad, de un corazón y alma fuerte y espíritu se había desvanecido en un rápido movimiento, probablemente jamás regresarían a su dueño.

Todo gracias a Beyond Birthday…

La corriente fría del pasillo golpeó los sentidos de B, su primer instinto fue correr a toda velocidad, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos sangre se abrieron hacía la luz del amanecer.

Recordando que se había acurrucado a si mismo después de pelear con su propia consciencia. Beyond tembló, por dos razones, por estar medio desnudo y frío, y que la noche anterior se había asustado de su psiquis interno.

_No puedo retractarme ahora…Lawli necesita ser castigado…no mostrare piedad con él, nunca ni en un millón de años le mostrare piedad a ese hombre._

La copia repitió su mantra, su juramento, su promesa una y otra vez, esperando que cualquier duda que haya florecido en su subconsciente se desvaneciera, por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo aparecieron ahí, él necesitaban morir, como todo lo demás.

El más joven de los dos se paró deprisa y vagó por el cuarto que había elegido para sí mismo, era más pequeño que el de L , rápidamente abrió una caja y cogió otra camiseta negra, deslizándola en su pálido cuerpo que era similar a la de su ídolo y rehén.

Desafortunadamente, una vez que B se había deslizado la camiseta, se fijó en el espejo que tenía enfrente de él, y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, porque el detestaba los espejos, y quería sacarlo de la habitación pero se había vuelto muy… "distraído" por el pequeño Lawliet en el otro cuarto.

El hombre se acerco a la superficie de vidrio, pasando una fría mano de arriba abajo por la reflejante superficie y la copia le miró de vuelta.

A través de los ojos rubí de B, su visión como la sangre , estaba su odiado reflejo y su nombre, flotando allí como una boya en el mar.

_Beyond Birthday_

Pero no había números, nunca podría ver su propio tiempo de vida, su poder era muy parecido al efecto del los ojos del Shinigami…

Quizás era por el bien común, porque ¿Quién quiere ver su propio tiempo de vida?

Además…

B era mucho más feliz viendo como las vidas de otras personas se volvían cada vez más delgadas, segundo a segundo, día a día, hasta que…

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, mientras eran bajadas al suelo.

La mano huesuda que se movía por el espejo de repente se detuvo, y B se miro fijamente a sí mismo, la roja mirada era reflejada hacia la verdadera.

Beyond pudo sentir la frustración creciendo en su cuerpo, todos los eventos de las últimas horas y día le fueron pasando cuenta, y su odio a los reflejos aumento. En un destello, B encogió su mano en un puño, golpeando el cristal, reduciéndolo a un millón de pequeñas piezas, que cayeron al suelo como lluvia de cristal

Sus acciones le ensangrentaron la mano y Beyond solo miro fijamente las gotas de sangre caer por su pálida piel hasta el sucio piso, algunas gotas se derramaron sobre su ropa como las lágrimas de los ángeles caídos, sollozando porque su Dios había sido derrotado.

El asesino solo continuo mirando su apéndice y la palma de su mano izquierda, y después de un momento, llevo su mano hacia sus labios, y empezó a lamer y besar gentilmente la herida, probando la sustancia de vida, sabor metálico, vital para todos, adorada por pocos.

Excepto por Beyond, B adoraba toda la sangre, incluyendo la suya.

Y él solamente estaba detrás de la sangre de una persona: L Lawliet.

Una carcajada se apodero de sus labios cuando L entró una vez más a sus perturbados pensamientos, por millonésima vez en los últimos años. Ese hombre, nunca dejaba su cerebro, era como si hubiera hecho una residencia permanente en el alma y mente de B.

La sangre continuaba cayendo de la mano sangrante, pero a Beyond no le importo. Una mano sangrienta era nada para él, ya había pasado el punto de sentir dolor por esa clase de heridas.

Así que poso sus labios en su mano por última vez, presionando firmemente, esperando cubrir con su boca la mayor cantidad de sustancia vital posible.

B finalmente abandono su labor, mirando hacia abajo al espejo roto que aún mostraba su reflejo destrozado, en minúsculas piezas. Sus labios estaban de un color rojo rubí brillante, haciendo perfecto juego con sus ojos.

El asesino tembló con excitación, tratando de contener un profundo carcajeo que estaba empezando a hacer eco desde el interior de su cuerpo y garganta. Su boca torcida en una grotesca sonrisa tan profunda, que asustaría a cualquiera que lo viera.

Beyond no pudo contenerlo más, y dejo salir su risa mortal, fuerte y orgullosa, haciendo eco en todo el almacén.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! LAAAWWLIII!! KYAHAHAHAHA!!"

La copia continuo su risa por unos minutos hasta que finalmente tomo un respiro, jadeando, unas pocas risitas sofocadas fueron emitidas de sus labios sangrientos, sus hombros huesudos seguían temblando un poco por la histeria y éxtasis que seguía corriendo por las venas de B. El joven dio una mirada de soslayo al reloj a su derecha mientras su éxtasis se disipaba.

"Mmm…son las siete AM. Es hora de que el pequeño Lawliet coma." Beyond susurró para sí mismo, y se apresuro a su pequeño refrigerador que había robado de una tienda cercana.

Era la hora de comer de su mascota…

OooOOOOoOoOOOooOOOOOOoooo

Los orbes grises azabache se habían abierto cuando el eco de la risa de Beyond había alcanzado sus oídos momentos antes. Sus manos se apoderaron de la camisa del asesino en serie con más fuerza, por ninguna otra razón que por sostener algo que fuera suave y bastante confortable… aun cuando perteneciera a Beyond.

_Algo se acerca… puedo sentirlo…de verdad puedo…_

Lawliet sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo primordial de algún horror impío, un horror que ni siquiera él pudo comprender.

¿Era el momento? Esa risa…el grito de su nombre… ¿significaba….?

¿Eso significaba que era el último momento de L Lawliet?

El pelinegro jamás había tenido miedo a la muerte, era un simple suceso para él, como el nacimiento, la vida, y el vivir.

Naces, vives, y mueres. Simple y sencillo, tan claro como el agua,¿ no?

Pero ahora… ahora que Beyond había roto sus paredes, torturado su alma, mente y cuerpo…

L sabía que no estaba listo para morir… ¡L sabía que no estaba listo para morir! ¡Aún había tanto por realizar! Tenía el caso Kira, tenía que elegir a su sucesor, y posiblemente… ¡hasta ser feliz!

Por una vez en su miserable y maldita vida, tal vez L Lawliet podía intentar encontrar la felicidad, solo tal vez pudiera! El detective sabía que él era importante ahora, nunca antes lo había visto, pero ahora era tan claro como el día…

Pero…

¿Qué opción tenía si éste era el momento? El detective no tenía ímpetu, y su completa fuerza de voluntad se había ido.

L dejó salir un suspiro resignado, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento de B, no podría luchar contra él, por más de una razón, uno, su supervivencia podría depender de ello, porque no estaba listo para dejar de vivir, aún cuando era tonto el colgar de esa voluntad, y dos… L simplemente sabía que nunca podría pelear contra lo que estuviera por venir, no ahora. No después de todo lo que había pasado. No después de ser destrozado…

Otra vez…

Él apenas se había compuesto de la última vez, después de …. eso. Y ahora, aquí estaba una vez más, hecho un lío….. Destrozado.

Y era probable que L, no pudiera recobrarse ésta vez…

Y B sabía esto… Beyond podía leerlo tan claro como el día. Bueno… casi podía.

Y era por eso que Lawliet sabía que B planeaba extraer esta oportunidad al máximo. Tomar completo control y dominio sobre el cuerpo y espíritu de L. El detective se encogió, sus brazos aún colgando estrechamente de esas miserables cadenas. El mayor se prometió a si mismo que no derramaría una sola lagrima, pero era tan difícil no hacerlo…

Así que así se sentía una víctima de un hombre que probablemente cause tu defunción.

El pelinegro exteriorizaba su miedo cuando un quejido sonó de su estomago.

…_Si… No he comido en horas… no he tomado ningún liquido… ¿Planea matarme de hambre? _Una lenta y dolorosa muertepo_r _inanición sonaba muy diferente del estilo de Beyond, pero aún era posible. Aterradoramente posible.

Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, fue cuando la puerta norte crujió al abrirse, y Beyond se mantuvo de pie amenazante en la puerta, una sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Una vez que L se levantó para poder mirarlo frente a frente, jadeó ante los labios rojos -rubí, las orbes de medianoche se fijaron ahora en la mano izquierda de la copia, de la cual la sangre brotaba como un río.

"B-Beyond…¿qué..?" L logro articular, el miedo y la debilidad estrangulaban su alguna vez firme voz.

"Shh… Lawli debería guardar su fuerza. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, pequeño Lawli." B susurró al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al pálido hombre, agachándose hacia él, sus labios rozaron su frente.

"_Pequeño Lawli… ¿Porqué no juegas conmigo?" Una risilla entre dientes y tenebrosa salió del hombre sobre el niño._

"_NO! Por…Por Favor déjame en paz!"_

El recuerdo suprimido vino flotando de regreso a la superficie, y L tembló involuntariamente, aparte la cercanía de Beyond no ayudó a los miedos del Detective.

"…tiemblas, L. ¿Te asusto tanto?" B susurró, sus gemas rubís, un huracán de emociones, y L no tenía ni la fuerza ni la determinación de descifrar cada una.

"… Es sólo que"

Pero… B lo interrumpió cuando sus labios sangrientos besaron gentilmente los pálidos de L para después besar su frente magullada, las manos huesudas del hombre sostuvieron gentilmente al detective de cabellos oscuros como la noche

Los labios se sintieron cálidos en comparación con la piel de Lawliet que era fría por las corrientes de aire, y dejó salir un pequeño jadeo ante tal acción al sentir los cálidos labios sobre su propio ser.

Beyond removió su boca del cuerpo de L momentos después, y sonrió cuando vio la sangre impregnada en la pálida piel de L.

"¿Mi Lawli tiene hambre? Bueno… espera aquí, regresare contigo…" B susurró y se volvió a la puerta por la cual había entrado, L pudo oírlo revolviendo cosas en el cuarto continuo, o pasillo…lo que fuera que era.

Pero los orbes del detective continuaron abiertas en estado de shock y estaban algo concentradas en el techo y el Wara Ningyo encima de él; él estaba aun devanado por la muestra de "afecto" de B.

El pelinegro escuchó los suaves pasos de B resonando una vez más, y L lentamente levantó su cabeza para poder ver al menor y su quijada cayó.

"Oh…Oh Dios…No."

"Oh, si, Lawli. Te dije que eras mi pequeña mascota, ¿no es así?" Dijo riendo por lo bajo mientras sostenía el collar de perro, el cual tenía una correa atada alrededor, la cual balanceaba con sus pálidos dedos. "¿Y ésta no es linda?... la compre sólo para ti, para los dos."

La cadena larga de la correa era sólo eso, una larga cadena de plata que se extendía algunos pies fuera del metálico piso sucio del almacén, estaba conectada a un pequeño collar con múltiples picos puntiagudos, similar al collar de un bull dog que son comúnmente vistos en América.

"Beyond…..¿Es…esto necesario?" Los ojos ébano brillaban de miedo y azoramiento otra vez, e incluso más cuando B se acerco a él asintiendo.

"Claro que lo es; Dije que tú eras mi mascota. Recuerda mis palabras, L. Deberías… si tu memoria se vuelve pobre, te costara la vida, lo sabes…"

En un movimiento rápido, antes de que L tuviera tiempo s de reaccionar, Beyond le había puesto el collar en su pequeño cuello apretadamente, dejando un pequeño espacio para el paso del aire o las palabras. El detective hizo una mueca ante la nueva invasión a su espacio personal.

"Te acostumbrarás a él Lawliet" B bramó fríamente, molesto de alguna forma ante la pelea de L, pero disfrutándolo de otras maneras.

Una llave de plata apareció de los jeans de la copia y rápidamente liberó las esposas que se encontraban conectadas a sus muñecas lastimadas, pero en el momento que fueron liberadas, las propias manos de Beyond apretaron firmemente hacia abajo obstaculizando cualquier movimiento.

"L, espero que no luches" B siseó salvajemente, tomando la cara del mayor, acercándola a la propia, "Tú no tienes la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerlo; También deberías saber que hacer cualquier movimiento sospechoso, mortal u otro hacia mi persona, o incluso atentar a hacerlo, puede afectar al cuando, como y _si_ te mato, ¿entendido? Sólo quito las esposas porque incluso los _perros_ necesitan espacio libre para caminar."

L no respondió, sólo miró esos ojos terroríficamente brillantes que miraban los suyos; ojos donde el pelinegro pudo ver su propia muerte tomando lugar, espantándolo a gran escala.

El detective sólo continuo mirándolo escuchando los callados tintineos de las esposas conectadas a sus tobillos. El hombre sólo despertó de su trance cuando Beyond dio un violento estirón a la cadena del collar, y el cuerpo de L se estrelló contra el piso con un golpe sordo dando un gruñido.

"Ahora, ahora Lawli…. párate. De inmediato." Otro fuerte jalón de la cadena y después de unos cuantos pasos de los pies desnudos de Beyond, L se encontró a sí mismo en cuatro patas, mirando con temor a los ojos de B.

"Mi pequeña linda mascota…" Beyond lanzó una misteriosa sonrisa a su rehén, y una mano pálida alcanzó y peinó el cabello rebelde de L; la blanca mano descendió hacia abajo lentamente tomando la barbilla del detective.

"Tan lindo… pero… con un poco de belleza, un poco de dolor debe recibir".

B dio un estirón a la cadena nuevamente, y L jadeó al sentir como el collar se cerraba entorno a su garganta, sus ojos abriéndose como platos ante el dolor.

"Vamos L." El asesino serial bramó la orden, jalando la cadena nuevamente, " y ni creas que caminaras en dos pies.."

Con un suspiro resignado. L sabía a lo que se refería; como si no hubiera sido suficientemente humillado ya.

Su alma lloraba por redención, pero no era escuchado, L empezó a arrastrarse en cuatro patas, siguiendo tras su "amo". Manteniendo pegados al suelo sus ojos, L continuo caminando como un animal abusado, siguiendo órdenes sin vacilar.

"… Que buen chico, escuchando a su amo. Me enorgulleces Lawli"

Beyond susurró con una oscura risilla, y una vez ambos hombres estuvieron a solo unos cuantos pies de la puerta, el asesino violentamente tiró de la cadena conectada a su rehén y empezó a atarla a un pequeño poste de metal firmemente plantado en el suelo.

"Ahora sé un buen chico y espera aquí" dulcemente dijo, corriendo rápidamente por la puerta, dejando al angustiado L solo.

"Demonios…."El detective ladeo su cabeza silenciosamente, tratando de calmar su ahora inconstante respiración, y meditando mentalmente, esperando que ninguna aura de miedo emanara de él como una tormenta.

"¡Lawli! ¡BB trae tu desayuno!" La copia hizo rechinar la puerta cuando entro de nuevo al cuarto sosteniendo en sus manos un plato para perro azul , y el detective pudo ver un pedazo de pastel de queso y fresa situado en él; una gran porción de crema batida situada en la parte superior, con una pequeñita fresa encima. El pelinegro sintió su boca aguarse a la vista de ese deleitable postre; él había creído que Beyond apenas le daría algo de comer, y mucho menos se imaginaba que le diera de sus comidas favoritas.

B dejó el plato gentilmente en el suelo, a un pie de distancia de L, después regresó con otro plato color rojo, dejando este junto al plato azul; estaba lleno de…¿café?

Si, era café, y por lo que el detective pudo decir, azúcar, ya sea en cubos o en cristal habían sido puestos en la oscura bebida.

Con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, Beyond desató a su rehén y dio un paso atrás.

"Come Lawliet…" Una malévola risita sofocada salió de los pálidos labios, que eran ahora un rojo gastado, debido a la sangre de antes.

Sí L no hubiera sido un hombre con una disposición orgullosa, él se hubiera inclinado ante el pastel y tomado la bebida como un animal salvaje; pero no siendo ese tipo de persona, el calladamente se arrastro en cuatro hacía los platos, y estuvo a punto de levantar una mano hacía el pastel cuando-

"Los animales no usan las manos Lawli…"

"P-Pero-"

BOFETADA, justo a través de la moreteada mejilla de L...

"Los animales tampoco le hablan de vuelta a sus amos, Lawliet" Ordenó Fríamente B mirando a L, el cual tembló a la mordaz mirada.

Dando un suspiro, el prisionero inclinó su cabeza hacia el plato, enviándole una mirada triste a Beyond.

"…COME L, o es que el animal quiera ser desagradecido y esta rechazando la generosidad de su amo."

B levantó su mano para mostrarle a L que lo volvería a golpear si el pelinegro continuaba desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

L supuso que tenía un aspecto patético en su cara, de eso estaba seguro; pero aun así movió su cabeza al plato azul, acomodando sus dientes en la rebanada de pastel, empezando a tomar pequeños mordiscos comiendo la comida frente a él. L se sintió tranquilo al darse cuenta que la comida no estaba envenenada o con drogas, o al menos, no pudo distinguir nada de eso.

B alegremente se dejo caer frente a su prisionero sujetando la cadena de una forma un tanto tensa. Sus ojos rubí estaban bañados en puro placer y éxtasis; ver a L ser tan sumiso…ver a L caer tan bajo, el solo observarlo le hacía sentir como si hubiera ganado una fábrica de mermelada en cada continente del planeta.

L por lo tanto continuo en tomar pequeñas mordidas del pastel con sus dos manos extendidas a cada lado del plato, sus dientes se hundía en la suave y fría pasta; su lengua disfrutaba el hecho de probar una comida tan familiar para él, sus labios chocando contra la deliciosas crema, parte de la substancia tocaba las mejillas del pelinegro, manchando la pálida piel.

….Lo cual atrajo la mirada de B

L continuo comiendo, hasta que de pronto sintió un fuerte jaloneo proveniente de la cadena, lo cual le forzó a levantar la cabeza, hasta que se encontró a si mismo mirando a los ojos rojo sangre de su ex sucesor.

Beyond se relamió los labios de manera lenta, elegante y orgullosa, esperando que obtuviera alguna clase de reacción del otro hombre, y la obtuvo cuando L gimió suavemente, las huesudas manos del detective arañaron la metálica superficie debajo de él.

El detective se mantuvo completamente quieto cuando un segundo después un musculo húmedo recorrió toda su mejilla. Lamiendo la cobertura, deleitándose, labios rojos comenzaron a besar los puntos en donde había quedado betún del pastel.

L encontró su situación muy difícil, si se quejaba vocalmente, el otro hombre lo golpearía, pero si no lo hacía, quien podría saber que tan lejos podría llevar B la situación. Con ninguna otra opción, L simplemente se quedó callado mientras B lamia gentilmente su piel, aun haciendo todo su esfuerzo el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar.

Esto era vergonzoso….nada más que pura vergüenza!!! L estaba muy lejos de disfrutar esta clase de atenciones o eso era al menos lo que el detective quería creer. ¿Gozarlo? Hah!! Como si L Lawliet fuer a gozar ser puesto cara a cara con un hombre Como Beyond Birthday…. ¿Verdad?

_¿Acaso ese es su propósito…que yo caiga en algún tipo de obsesión con él, algo así como el Síndrome de Estocolmo? ….No imposible…Beyond quiere que sufra…pero entonces porque-_

"Pero que buen chico eres Lawli" B susurró acaloradamente al oído de L, "No te estás resintiendo a tu amo…eso esta muuuy bien." El criminal lamió el oído de L, causando que el mayor gimiera nuevamente sonrojándose más.

_No se está resistiendo….Y no puedo creer que sea porque lo amenazaste ,Beyond…¿Esto es lo que querías, no? que el reaccionara a tus caricias, tus besos…a tu afecto_

_¿¿TONTO!! ¡Detén este afecto incesante! Tu res el dios aquí, el no es NADA!! Él esta actuado de esa forma debido a que siempre ha estado en solitario y encerrado…toda su maldita vida sin convivir con otros por no mencionar que esta avergonzado. Es solo eso! Solo eso!!!_

_P-Pero…míralo…._

Sus pensamientos habían entrado en dilema nuevamente, poniendo a Beyond en un caos interno. Levantando la cabeza, miro hacia las orbes obscuras de L, sintiéndose….¿?

"Lawliet" Murmuró B, cuyas manos daban caricias gentiles a las mejillas de L que estaban aun pegajosas por la crema del pastel. Todo lo que el asesino hizo fuera mirar a L a los ojos por unos momentos, el otro le regreso la mirada al igual que su copia y réplica.

"…" L no dijo nada, pero parpadeo repetidamente, su boca abierta de cierta forma en sorpresa y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada en confusión.

_Dios… eso se ve hermoso no?. Sus ojos, su cara…¿acaso no todo eso puede ser tuyo, tal y como lo has soñado?_

_¿Qué? Nunca he querido eso!! ¡¡POR DIOS!! Además, no puede ser mío, porque he roto a L Lawliet en pedazo ¿No? El Nunca podría amarme ahora, ni que quisiera que me amara!!_

_¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir con esto? ¿Con esta farsa? ¿Con esta falsa cara? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo vas a negar? ¿por cuánto tiempo lo vas a poder seguir negando? ¡¡¿Vas a seguir negando todo lo que has sentidos desde la primera vez que lo conociste?!! ¡No puedes hacer tal cosa!!_

_YO NO ESTOY NEGANDO NADA!!! NADA, NADA, ¡¡NADA!!_

_¡NADA DE NADA!! PORQUE NO HAY NADA QUE NEGAR!_

Beyond, finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento con esas palabras, la ira aun burbujeaba en su interior. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía L hacerle dudar de sí mismo?! Y….provocarle sentimientos como esos. Sentimientos que por supuesto, Beyond realmente no sentía, pero Lawliet estaba cerca, presionando a B al borde de sentir esos sentimientos. Todo era culpa de L ¿No?

BOFETADA….a toda la cara, causando que el detective diera un gemido de dolor.

"¡DÉTENTE!"Beyond ordenó fríamente, mirando al hombre pálido.

"¿D-Detener Que?" L se maldijo internamente, porque sabía muy bien que no debería de hablar, lo que causo que Beyond lo bofeteare de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dije acerca de hablar L?!! ¡Y detén eso ahora mismo!" La copia señaló directamente a la cara del detective, casi causando que el mayor de los dos flaqueara.

"¿D-Detener qué? Lo siento, pero no se que det-"

BOFETADA

BOFETADA

En cada mejilla….

"¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!! Y DETEN ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE!!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Detener que!!?"

"Aw,L…solo cállate!!" Beyond tiro fuertemente de la cadena al ponerse en pie, hacienda que la cara de L saliera volando dentro del traste con el café todavía algo caliente, el pelinegro dejó escapar un grito penetrante, "Termínate tu maldito pastel y café"

L levanto la cara del tazón con el líquido dulce escurriéndole, sintiendo en su cara una sensación de picadura debido a las quemaduras, en el peor de los casos, el café podría haber sido mucho más caliente y causa heridas terribles. Afortunadamente, la situación era la opuesta, y L se apresuró a regresar al tazón que contenía el pastel, devorando los pedazos restantes rápidamente; un segundo después de haber terminado el paste el pelinegro se escabulló en cuatro patas al traste con el café, y comenzó a sacar su lengua para tomar de este, mirando de vez en cuando a B.

Después de su segundo arrebato, la copia se sentó a tres pies de distancia de L, mirándolo con furia justiciera; su mirada quemándolo como fuego infernal atravesando el alma herida de Lawliet,

"Eso es suficiente. Ya estas satisfecho ¿Verdad?" Beyond dijo entre dientes, parándose se dirigió al lado derecho de L. "Bueno…por ahora puedes responder, no voy a pegarte….no por el momento."

"…" L visiblemente tembló, y miro a los ojos del otro.

"¿Y BIEN? ¡CONTESTAME L LAWLIET!!" B tiró de la cadena, jalando a L más cerca de él y haciendo que el detective respirara con dificultad, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el duro jaloneo.

"S-Si Beyond….e-estoy satisfecho…"

Que….

Humillante…esto era completamente…humillante.

Estaba SOMETIENDOSE a Beyond; esto era pura sumisión, no había duda de ello.

"Buen chico, pequeño Lawli….pero…" B dijo por lo bajo mientras una sonrisa demoniaca aparecía en su cara.

"¿….Q-Que?

"...Pero le hablaste de vuelta a tu amo L. Debes de ser castigado."

_Oh…oh..Dios.._

"¡B-Beyond….por favor…agh!!" L soltó un ahogado grito de asombro cuando B lo tiró en la cama, cayendo violentamente con el estomago en el colchón y la espalda a B.

"Ahora bien….Este fue una herramienta divertida ¿no?" B hizo sonar la cadena y el collar para enfatizar el hecho. "pero, lamentablemente, debe ser quitado por ahora"

Con dos clicks, el collar y la cadena desaparecieron del cuello, ante esto L dio un suspiro de alivio; pero esto duro poco pues al instante unas esposas atadas a la cama encontraron su lugar en las muñecas y tobillos de L nuevamente.

El detective se volvió más pálido que un muerto, y más aun cuando sintió que dos brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura cerca del botón de sus pantalones.

"el pequeño Lawli se ha portado mal….necesita ser castigado." Un suave ronroneo de placer provino de la garganta del asesino en serie y un tirón más tarde, L encontró sus pantalones vaqueros holgados alrededor de sus tobillos encadenados, y más temor se apoderó de él.

Por un momento el detective no escucho ruido alguno; era como si Beyond estuviera contemplando que movimiento haría ahora. De repente, L sintió un fuerte apretón en su trasero, y el mayor jadeo a la acción, causando que Beyond Birthday riera entre dientes bajando rápidamente los bóxers del detective.

"Bien Lawli, espera aquí..." El joven amante a la mermelada salió corriendo por la puerta con rapidez, dejando a un pobre y asustado L bocabajo en un sucio colchón, su trasero desnudo casi pálido sobresalía en el aire.

Ni cinco minutos habían transcurrido y el detective oyó los pasos de Beyond que retornaban, ninguno de los dos hombres pronuncio palabra alguna. L oyó que el otro dejo de caminar y luego se aclaro la garganta, lo que siguió fue….

Una dolorosa y desgarradora nalgada en el trasero de L, lo que le causó la liberación de un violento y desgarrador grito.

"BEYOND!!"

" ¡Grita mi nombre de nuevo L! ¡Grítalo mientras te azoto tan duro el culo, que jamás desearas desobedecerme!!"

Otros azotes más en su trasero y otros tres gritos desgarradores llenaron el aire obscuro de la bodega.

"B-Beyond..." L gimió mientras los azotes continuaban, las lagrimas comenzaba a rodar por las finas y pálidas mejillas del pelinegro sus manos huesudas arañaba con fuerza el colchón, como si estuviera tratando de llegar a la salvación.

"Toda esperanza se ha perdido en ti, Lawliet….nadie te vendrá a salvar, a nadie jamás le importaras, nadie jamás te querrá…" Se burló la copia del mayor, cada vez que terminaba una declaración lo hacía dando un fuerte azote con la pala."¡¡...Conmigo!!!!" Una vez más, después de cada palabra, un duro golpe ensordecedor.

"Yo…Yo…"

"¡¡MALDITA SEA L, DILO!!" Beyond bramó intensificando el azote, golpeando más duro, más rápido, y sin piedad alguna.

"…Es..Estoy de acuerdo" L estaba sollozando ahora, todo su delgado cuerpo temblaba y sudaba con ansiedad.

"¡¿Estás de acuerdo con QUE L?!" Otras cuatro nalgadas mas, otros tres gritos, el ultimo especialmente largo dándole muy poco tiempo a L para desencadenar otro.

"¡¡E…Estoy de…acuerdo…con que….yo no soy importante… nadie jamás me querrá..y que no debo de..Ser salvado!!" El pelinegro gritó en desesperación y una vez que las palabras salieran de sus labios los golpes se detuvieron.

"Buen chico L,…creo que por ahora has aprendido la lección" Riendo por lo bajo Beyond aventó la pala a un lado, el objeto de madera cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

"…" L lloraba demasiado tanto que ni si quiera podía dar una tímida respuesta; justo cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, el pelinegro sintió como Beyond se colocaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus piernas colocándose a lado del trasero de L.

"Mmm…." Una pálida, y de alguna manera, ahora sangrienta mano acariciaba a L sin problemas, vagaban por la fina piel estrujando el trasero de L: "¡ Qué bonito culo….de hecho es muy divertirlo azotarlo y golpearlo duro, Lawli"

"P-porfavor…b-bajate, hablo en serio…." L murmuró de manera suplicante, esperando que por solo una vez B le hiciera caso.

"….No, Lo siento me temo que eso no pasara L. Pero me quitare de ti por el momento." Declaró fríamente B e inmediatamente se quito de encima del otro…

Solo para desabrochar sus pantalones por desgracia para los odios de L.

"No…..por favor…no"

"oh,si L…Es tiempo de divertirnos….Kyahahaha.." Los bóxers pronto fueron quitados y L gimió con desesperación, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

Y así fue… el pelinegro había predicho tortura en forma de violación...

La que tan lamentablemente recibió...

Una hora de puros horribles gritos, sangre fluyendo de la entrada de L, las manos de Beyond arañando la espalda del detective, y la risa del diablo atravesando el almacén.

Pero de nuevo, los gritos de L no fueron escuchados por aquellos que él deseaba que lo oyeran…

_A Km de distancia: En la región de Kanto, En el cuartel General del caso Kira_

No se podía concentrar…simplemente no podía

Raito miraba con detenimiento los viejos documentos, reflexionado, preguntándose…

Acerca de L

OTRA VEZ…

¡¡Maldita sea, el hombre estaba DESAPARECIDO pero era como si el pelinegro estuviera con él en el mismísimo cuarto!!

"…L, te maldigo…" Raito murmuró para sí.

_Raito-kun está pensando en mi…._Una voz similar a la de L se burló, _¿Acaso me extraña?_

" ¡Por supuesto que no!" El peli café dijo por lo bajo nuevamente.

_Eso dolió Raito-kun….entonces…¿eso hace a raito-kun Kira?...._

Se burló la voz

"¡Déjame en paz!" El hombre joven contestó, a la par que tomaba en sus manos una tabla que mostraba la hora de muerte de varios criminales, y empezó a "observarla".

_Pero, Raito- kun es aquel que está pensando en mí y soñando conmigo…_ Raito podía casi ver en su cabeza la sonrisa en la cara del pelinegro mofándose de él.

"¡¿No deberías de estar muerto o algo así?!" Dijo el joven en un tono más alto, y ahora empezaba a recibir miradas raras provenientes de los otros detectives

_No….porque tengo el presentimiento de que Raito-kun se dará cuenta de que a él realmente le importo. ¿No es así?_

Yagami gruñó para sí, empezando a templar con enojo.

_Acaso Raito-kun no salvara a su doncella? Aunque, ralamente odio que me consideres como una doncella, pero has pensado en mí de esa forma ¿No es verdad? Sumiso, debajo tuyo y abriendo_-

"Cállate Bastardo!! ¡No siento nada por ti!!"

Para decir lo menos, Raito recibió una "Esta loco!" Mirada por parte de Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, y su padre, junto con una charla de su padre sobre "voz interior" y "Cuestiones emocional con la gente", que Raito también escuchó en silencio, y después estuvo insistiendo en que él se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Si como no….el estaba completamente bien.

_A Miles de kilómetros de distancia __Winchester, Inglaterra; Wammy's House_

"… ¿No hay noticias, nada?" Dijo Roger desde el otro lado de la puerta, a la par que el pequeño oído de Mihael Keel estaba presionada a la puerta de madera.

"…"El simple suspiro que Roger dio, le preocupó a Mello; algo malo había pasado, lo sabía.

Un aura misteriosa de tristeza se había apoderado de la casa, y el rubio estaba muy preocupado. Realmente no le importaba si se metía en problemas por estar espiando; era sólo que tenía que saber que estaba mal.

"Watarai, debes de encontrar a L..Si lo sé, se con quien estamos tratando, pero…" Suspiró nuevamente "Por favor Watari…debes de encontrar al secuestrador de L"

, "¡_¿Secuestrador?!"_

"Mihael, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Near o Nate River desconcentrando al rubio.

"¡Calla y escucha!" Mello empujó violentamente al peliblanco hacia la puerta, ordenándole que escuchara y mirara; al principio Nate dudó, pero después apretó su oreja hacia la puerta.

"Mira…sabemos quién se llevó a L…Si..Lose. Pero si vamos tras Beyond los niños podrían correr peligro. Pero….De acuerdo, mira solo llámame de vuelta si algo pasa. Gracias Watari, y por favor trata de no preocuparte; L es un hombre fuerte..El saldrá de esta vivo."

El mayor colgó el teléfono, Mihael y su acompañante no podían creerlo, Near tenía sus ojos negros abiertos en sorpresa.

"Mello,que-"

El otro joven lo silencio al arrástralo fuertemente hacia el pasillo.

"Near…tenemos trabajo que hacer. Al parecer L esta en problemas."

…..Era tiempo de que estos niños tomaran acción, y tratar de hacer lo que estuviera en su alcance para poder encontrar a L…

Y asegurarse de que la próxima vez que lo vieran fuera un día feliz.

Y no uno en la morgue….

OoOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOOOooooo

Notas de la autora

Oooh..He aquí cosas interesantes!! :D

Mello y Near (matt aparecerá después XD) han por fin llegado, y que papel jugaran estos dos?

Bueno eso lo tendrán que leer ;D

Y más drama para Raito…

Y más drama para BxL también….Hmm…me preguntó hacia qué camino va su relación?!Aparte del camino del caos, pero bueno…Quien puede saber, bueno yo lo sé y eventualmente USTEDES también lo sabrán: D

Los reviews son bienvenidos!!


End file.
